Girl On Fire Undying Flame
by ForeverUndyingFlame
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of Catching Fire.She's in love with Gale, and broke Peeta's heart.Now, she goes on the Victory tour with a heart-brocken Peeta, and her lover Gale.Along with her friend Madge.How will this work out? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl on Fire ; Undying Flame**

**Summary: When Katniss is back from the 74th Hunger Games, she broke Peeta's heart because she loves Gale. But President Snow forces her to step it up with the love so there will be no uprisings. That's going to be hard if she's in love with Gale. On the Victory Tour, Madge and Gale tags along with Peeta and Katniss. How will a heart-brocken Peeta and her lover Gale take this? Takes place in the beginning of Catching Fire, alternated. Better than it seems actually.**

I don't own the Hunger Games... well, everyone always says that soo.

_

**Katniss' POV**

Slowly, I start to walk. The forest floor under me, making no more than a whispered tap. I look around where we usual meet, but I see no Gale. Where is he? He promised me he would be here, usually I'm the one who's late. But when did he start being the tardy one?

Finally I'm back from the Games. It took effort, strength and stradegy to get myself out alive, not only for my family, but for Gale too. My mind flashes back to that one memory, I had when he visited me to say our final goodbye before I went off to the games.

_"Please, please..."_Finally, I see him. He's walking towards me with a smile on his face. This is the first time our eyes meet ever since the games. Instantly, my arms are wide and I fly into him. Holding me tight, I start to weep tears of joy. After a good amount of time, we free ourselves. I look him straight in the eye, through my watery ones.

"Yes,Gale. Tell me, you don't have much time left. Just please, tell me what you need to tell me."

"Katniss, look at me. Just look at me!"

"I'm looking at you, now tell me. This is our last moment together."

"Please, just promise me... come back. Try your hardest to survive. "

"I promise I'll try my best. I understand you want me to come back, I want to see you again aswell. You know since we've been best friends for -"

"No, Catnip! You don't undestand! I know we've been friends for years but it's more than that. I can't live without you. I love you."

"Gale, I love you too. I promise, I'll do my best to survive, to come home to you. Now promise me, promise me you'll wait for me. Whatever happens on the screen during the games, you'll wait for me. Okay?"

"Katniss. I'll wait for you, no matter how many eternities pass, no matter how much pain it takes. I'll always love you, forever and always."

Just as he leaned in to give me a kiss the Peacekeepers took him away. Missing the kiss that we never had, probably never will.

"Gale-", I start, but can't manage to continue because of the sobbing sound coming out from my throat. Instead I just burry my face deeper into his chest.

"Katniss, it's okay. You're safe now.", he says.

After sniffing for a couple of minutes, I stop crying. "I'm so glad to see you. I just-I just didn't think I'd ever see your face ever again!", I exclaim while hugging him.

He pulls apart and frowns at me. Looking a little depressed, and confused.

"What, Gale?", I ask even more confused

His eyes wander around for a bit, as if somehow trying to seek some answers from the woods. He sighs, "Where's , _Mellark_ ", he asks, putting alot of force onto the last part of the question.

It takes me a second to realize he means Peeta. What does he have to do with anything?

"At home, well his new home, in the Victor's Village. Who knows, maybe in the bakery.", I say cooly acting as if I don't care. I really don't care where Peeta is at the moment cause he doesn't mean anything to me at the moment. But inside, I'm confused why he brang him up. "Why do you ask?", I say suspiciously.

"Oh, you know...", he says trailing off. "Since you two are in love and all", he says, his steardy voice is filled him hurt.

"No , Gale. You don't understand.", I say. While trying to keep up with him as he leaves. "Wait!", I yell and grab his shoulder, gripping it. He tries to escape but my firm grisp is tight, that's what being in The Hunger Games does to a person.

"I...I thought you loved me.", he whispers, completely full of sadness.

"Gale, I don't love him. I did all that to survive, I did it all for my family", I hold his hands. "I did it, for you", I say in a gently tone.

His hurt expression, slowly turns soft as he all understands. "Are you telling the truth, Catnip? It all seemed too real", he says.

Tip-toeing near him, I peck him on the lips, fireworks explode. Our first kiss. I let go and smile at him. "What do you think?", I ask teasingly.

Soon he starts to laugh along with me, as we walk out from the woods. Laughing, telling jokes, just being next to eachother again safe. Finally we are re-united.

At that moment, I knew this was a start to something new. A new beginning. Soon, our friendship, ours lives, and a relationship will mend.

_

**I'll be continuing. Please review, this is my first actual story where I'm adding more chapters. Sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, I'm still working as a writer. Feel free to critisize, give advice, tell me what you like. Or give me ideas, or little scenes you'd like me to add in! (: For this story I wrote the end before the beginning, so I'm looking forward to the ending. Anyways, review please? (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Cold air blows against my cheeks, reminding me of the freezing nights in the caves. Being in Peeta's warmth was wrong, I was in love with Gale. But at the same time, it felt so right. Pulling my scarf over my cheeks, I scurry over the snow-covered ground to my house in the Victor's Village.

Once I get inside I fling my snowflake-covered coat onto a chair. I kick the snow off my boots and throw my scarf and gloves off too. Looking around the house, it seems completely emptey.

"Hello?" I call out. Walking upstairs, in the living room, I'm startled to see President Snow sitting right there, in my living room. My hands are clenched to the side, eyes wide, mouth agape. Quickly, I loosen up and act natural.

"Oh, hello", I greet.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen", he returns. My mom is right there, looking confused. She doesn't know how much danger I'm in. He looks at my mom, and she scurries out the room. Probably a "go away" glare, that you do not want to disagree with.

Now he looks at me, with that puffy-lipped smile and those snake eyes. "Let's get down to buisness. I don't have time for small may be wondering, why I'm here. Aren't you?", he asks. I open my mouth to respond, but I just nod my head.

"There is a problem, that ... _stunt _you did, with the berries. Has started an uprising. The Capitol might have fell for your act, but the other Districts, aren't too convinced.", he says calmy.

"An-an, uprising", I sputter.

"Yes, they started to rebell. If you don't control everything that is happening, then we will have a start to a rebellion in our hands. And we wouldn't want that. That's why you have to be more controlled with your actions. If this doesn't work out, everything will be a riot. That won't benifet for you either. Because if tis gets too out of control, we might have to..", he pauses. "_Get rid_, of your _cousin_, to make everything less tense, and everyone will be less confused. You know, they are getting mixed signals, if you truly love Peeta or you any relationship with your _cousin_", he finishes.

By the way he said get rid, I knew he ment kill. And how he said cousin, I know he ment Gale. Oh no, this isn't good. During the games, they announced that Gale was my cousin, because he was too handsome to be just a friend. I thought when I came back from the games, I could relax and resume to what I want. "Please, please don't kill Gale. This isn't his fault", I manage to croak out.

"Even if this isn't his fault, he's a major problem. If this get's out of hand, we have no other choice. But if you don't want this to happen. You have to do something", he says mysteriously.

"Yes?", I ask curiously.

"On the victory tour, you need to convince them you love Peeta. Convince the audience. Convince me.", he says smoothly.

Just like that he leaves. But just as his hand touches the door knob he freezes without looking back. "And I know, about the kiss you shared with him", he says simply. Just like that, hes gone.

My eyes are wide in shock, how did he know I kissed Gale? Does he have cameras following me or something? Before I can answer my own questions my mom walks in, concerned.

"Is everything alright?", she asks. I don't think she can handle the news if I tell her. It will only make things worse I convince myself.

"Yes, mom. Everything is alright. He just wanted to wish me luck on the Victory Tour", I say reassuringly and a smile.

She lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay. I thought there was a problem", she says.

"No problem, the Victory Tour will be just great", I say.

After that I walk upstairs and lie down . My eyes glare at the ceiling as I try to fit everything in together. How am I supposed to convince everyone I'm seriously in love with Peeta? It was all an act, I don't love him, I love Gale. We already embraced, kissed, sacrificed our lives for eachother. What _else _do the audience want? And then it hits me.

He has to propose to me. I have to marry, Peeta Mellark.

_

**Please, review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't good, this isn't good at all. How do I explain this to Gale? I have to marry someone I don't love, and then how am I supposed to be with Gale if I'm married, my life is messed up for a teenage girl. Or for anyone actually.

"Ahh!", I exclaim as the familiar pain ripples through my body.

"Sorry, Katniss!", Venia exclaims. "There's just, so much hair!", she whines as she rips off another piece of wax off my legs.

They all chatter about how excited they are about the tour. I tune them out as I try to organize my train of thoughts in my head. Which is extremely difficult with those high Capitol accents squealing all around you. I need to tell Peeta to propose, I don't want Gale dead. Even if this will break his heart, it's for the very best. Before I tell Peeta, I need to inform Haymitch first and go through with our plan. Okay, good plan. If I get the chance.

Finally they are done prepping me and Cinna comes in to observe me. After being approved he helps me into my outfit. Flowing black pants that are very warm, a comfortable plain white shirt. A woven from green and blue and gray strands of kitten-soft wool. Laced leather boots that don't pinch my toes. I'm ready. Sweat is probably beading down my face, because I'm terribley nervous. I ask myself. First I have to pertend to be in love with Peeta, I love him, but not in that way. Breaking his heart was enough after I admitted it to him when we were heading back home, but now I'm taking advantage of him? This isn't right! This is selfish, I know. But I will do anything to protect Gale.

How will I ever do this?

Even if I'm going crazy at the moment, I stop to look at myself in the mirror. Stunning. This look I truly admire, but I alos know that Peetaq will love it too. Everything reminds me of my problems. Life isn't going my way.

Cinna leads me downstairs, where my friends that are going to tag along are ready. Madge couldn't say no, Haymitch has to, and Gale of course.

Gale. He knows I love him, he loves me. But I didn't dare to tell him what President Snow has told me. But he needs to know that the "love" towards Peeta is jst an act. I have to tell him in private. This is going to be hard considering everyone in my house ready to be swarmed with cameras any moment.

Madge lauches herself into my arms and embraces me tightly like any other good friend would. "Thank you so much for taking me! I'm incredibley excited, from what I heard of what the Capitol was like!", she exclaims.

I pull away and look into her blue eyes then smile. "Anytime. Plus, I need you to support me", I say. She smiles, hugs me and starts to talk to Cinna. I smile. Atleast I know she won't turn on me, she'll be by my side.

Effie qickly makes her way to the middle of my living room. "Alright everyone, the hovercraft has landed and it's time to go", she says.

Everyone gathers up in a group, I look at everyone. Cinna, Madge, Gale, Haymitch, Effie, and my prep team. Prim wanted to stay home with mother. Gale opens up the two doors and a gust of wind almost sends me off my heels. Cinna grabs my arms and reassures I'm okay. We head towards the hovercraft, while the cameras and reporters ambush us. Bright lights blind Gale and Madge, they aren't used to the lights. I smirk at Gale, who gives a warm chuckle. He's just about to pull me into a hug, but then Haymitch who is actually pretty sober, gives me a kick. I almost forgot. The lovers act with Peeta.

Just on cue Peeta comes out too, with his prep team and he runs towards me. My arms are open wide, when he flings into them. We plummet into the snow, he kisses me and then helps me up. As the gentlemen he is, he brushes me off and takes my hand in his. I realized I have'nt touched him for such a while. But why does it matter, I only love Gale in that way, right ? Even I can't answer my own questions.

Scared to see Gale's reaction I look away. But as we are at the door of the hovercraft I see his face. Stone cold. But I can see the hurt and sorrow burried deep into his poker face.

As the door closes, we are free from the cameras, from the act. Quickly, I throw off Peeta's hand that was once clutching mine and I call out to Gale who is quickly running down a random hall "Gale, Gale!", I call but he doesn't slow down. And I'm too flushed to chase him down. So instead, I meet back up with everyone who gives me confused looks. I ignore them. But Peeta's , you can't look away from.

His blue eyes are filled with watery tears, threatening to spill out any second. My mouth begins to croak out his name bt he is already gone too. Dashing out of the room, he goes down the same hallways Gale went through. Two heart-broken boys that are important in my life. Atleast I can tell Gale it was all an act, that I truly love him. But sadly, I can't say the same to Peeta...

A hardy chuckle comes from behind me. "What an angel you are, sweetheart", he says teasingly. He guffaws and almost crushes Madge from behind.

I glare at him. "Take a bath Haymitch".

Hours have passed when we are all ushered to go to dinner. We all arrive, I'm the last to arrive, I look around akwardly trying to find out where to sit. Gale, no, I haven't explained the situation to him yet.

Peeta? Nope. He probably hates me by now, or is atleast angered.

Finally I see Madge patting the seat on her left. I reluctently sit down bt my eyes peer over to Gale. She's sitting next to him, he's on her right. Huh. Wait, what am I doing? I'm getting jelous over one little thing, I already know he loves me. And that is nothing, sitting next to eachother.

Silence is in the air. Not a sound, only the tap of a spoon here, or a sip from a cup there. Really, I like silence especially in the woods. But this is way too much for me to bear! I'm about to burst out when Madge talks casually.

"This train is amazing. If this is just the train then I wonder what the Capitol is like!", she exclaims while giggling. Madge is truly one of a kind.

"Well first of all, we go from District 11 and so on until we hit District 1, then we stay at the Capitol for a few nights. They interview Sweetheart and Loverboy over here while we watch in the adience.", Haymitch explains.

I start to smirk. Still calling me sweetheart since the first games, I still wonder why he calls me that though. That's just another story.

"_You_ two", he says while pointing to Madge and Gale. "Will need stylist also, they will zoom into your face for reactions. Maybe even pull you two up for part of the interview also. Are you two good with cameras, or do you even know what a camera is?", he jokes. He looks insane, laughing to his own poor excuse to a joke. Poor Haymitch.

I raise my eyebrow at him and glare at him. That makes him guffaw even louder. He takes a huge glug from his glass of wine and then slams it down back onto the table. It takes me off guard, the foul liquid splats all over Madge and I.

Quickly, we dab at the drops with our napkins while I still glare at a chuckling Haymitch. Jokster, arrogant, he hasn't changed one bit.

"What about you two!", he whips his head to Gale and Peeta, back and forth I think he's going to get a headache. 'You two haven't talked all dinner.", he says while suspiciously looking at them two. They both look down to their feet as if they were the most pleasurable thing to look at.

He sighs, failing the attempt to make them talk. "Okay, dinner is over. Get back to your rooms, were starting the speech in 11 tomorrow", he announces."Your two rooms are in Section 2B", he says with a smirk.

"What!" Gale and Peeta exclaim at the same time. They glare at eachother momentarily then turns to Haymitch.

"Yeah slight problem, two of you have to share a room the other two have to aswell.", he says. "Figure it out", he whispers and guffaws while glugging whiskey from his flask. He gets up and he tries to nudge and wink at Peeta as he leaves. But instead it turns out looking weird, and ends up elbowing him in the stomach. He wobbles down a hall to his room, alone. Gale looks like he enjoyed Peeta's pain, and smirks.

If I'm with Gale, and Peeta and Madge are together, what will happen then? They hardly know eachother, but Gale and me would be finally good together. But I don't want to be selfish.

If I'm with Madge, us girls would be completely comfortable together in peace. If we can block out the noise from Peeta and Gale fighting. Probably inches away from slitting eachother's throat. That isn't good either.

The last choice is to be with Peeta. He would forgive me, even if he's angry, we would put an effort to be friends. That means Madge and Gale are together. They aren't completely close, but close enough to not be too akward with being together. This seems like the best choice. Imagining Gale and Madge in the same room gives me a heated head and jelously. But the thought of them sharing a bed is even more horrid. I mentally scold myself for thinking of such good reasons why this should be the decision.

We all turn to eachother. Gale, peeta, Madge, and I.

"So,", Gale speaks up. "I'm guessing we all want to room with Catnip, eh?", he says smugly. I expect everyone to object and disagree but Madge and Peeta look away. Peeta is blushing. I guess he still does love me. Madge just bites her bottom lip. Of course she wants to room with me, were good friends. Gale obviously wants to, he looks confidant as if he already knows I'm rooming with him. He knows me too well, I really want to bunk with him. This makes me nervous, the akward silence once again returns.

But all of a sudden, the nervous feeling in my body grows and spreads. They all look up at me and now Peeta talks.

"Well...who's it going to be?", he asks calmy. Sweat is probably drenching my body right now.

What do I do? Be selfish and be with Gale. Save my comfort to be with my friend but then the two boys with practiclly kill eachother? Or be with Peeta, so Madge and Gale are together. That makes my fingers coil in jelousy.

I sigh, my mind is made up. Even if I'm not too shure with my own answer.

**_**

Sorry if any of the characters are OOC . I'll try my best to make them more like themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the great reviews! I actually thought I wouldn't get any, but that made my day. So, I think I should recgonize my annonymous reviewers HungerGames, Lissa, and Apollo. And thank you to my reviewer Shark9801!**"Gale!", I call out chasing him down the hallway. Suddenly, I trip over the carpet and fall flat on my face. Instantly, my hands go to my nose, which is bleeding. Atleast that gets Gale's attention. He helps me up and looks into my eyes with betrayal.

"Yes, Katniss?", he says, obviously too angry to use my nickname.

'I'm really sorry, I seriously did want to choose you-"

"Then why didn't you? You could have atleast chosen Madge instead of Peeta!", he snarls.

I shift my weigh to my right hip then cross my arms over my chest. "You know Gale, you're acting very childish about this. I didn't choose him over you becase of a life or death situation or anything", I say while glaring up at him.

"No, it's not that Katniss", he insists. "You said you loved me, but that was a lie".

My eyes widen as I realize what I just did. When I chose Peeta, Gale though I was choosing him becase I actally loved him.

"Gale", I call out as he turns on his heels and walks away. This time I don't chase him down. I groan in fustration as I walk down the hallway, going ro my room. On the way I bump into a patch of blonde fluff.

"Sorry", I mumble as I see it's Peeta. I roll off Peeta and help him up. Now it's time to apoligize to Peeta. "Peeta, can I talk to you in your-our room?", I ask.

He nodds and opens up the door to our room. The room is just like the room we had at the games train ride. Nothing surprising anymore. I sit on the bed and pat the seat next to me. He sits down and raises an eyebrow at me, letting me begin.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. You know that it was all an act, I already told you when we came home. Why are you upset or angry?", I say softy.

"Because, you said you didn't love me. You said that you couldn't becase love shows weakness, and you cant get married or start a relationship. Was that jst an excuse? Why would you give Gale a chance but not me?", he says while looking hurt.

Sudden anger rushes into me. " That's not fair! I have the right to have a choice on my decisions and do what I want! Even if Gale isn't your 'favorite person' doesn't mean I can't be with him! I can love him if I want and I do!", I scream. Suddenly, my eyes go wide, I cannot believe I just said that. And screamed that right in his face.

"P-Peeta, I'm so sorry", I apoligize.

He looks at me with soft, sad eyes. "Don't be Katniss. I understand. That really was wrong with me. He walks to the washroom before I can open my mouth.

When he comes out he's in sweat pants and a plain T-shirt. "You can take the bed, I'm taking the floor", he says while setting a pillow at the far end of the bed on the floor, where my feet would be.

"Peeta, that isn't fair. We can share", I insist.

He bites his lip considering the answer.

**Peeta's POV**The offer is hard to refuse. First because I want to be there with Katniss because I truly do love her. But also becase the floor is pretty cold, and uncomfortable. But then I remember Gale. Gale. She loves him not me, why should I be able to share a bed with her?

"No", I answer simply. Grabbing and extra sheet and lying it down in the ground. I turn off the light and lie down there.

"Goodnight", she calls from the bed.

i don't respond, too hurt to. I just snuggle deeper, trying to find more warmth. Emotions swim around my mind as I try to process all the thought, but come to a conclusion.

_Katniss loves Gale. She doesn't love you. Nothing can change that._I wake up from the screaming, Katniss is thrashing in her sleep. Dreaming of the games. I look at her, deciding to help her or not. Even if I am upset, I help anyways.

In my dreams, I see Katniss, as beautifal as ever at the opening cermonies. Engulfed with flames that illuminates her face. Stunning. The crowd cheers for District 12, the one with the best costmes. But they crowd is cheering for Katniss and Gale. He holds her hand as the strut down the aisle with confidance. Now the crows is in an uproar, shouting for them to kiss. No, I try to run to her but my feet won't budge. Gale turns to Katniss and smirks as he leans her down, holds her and kisses her. She looks as happy as ever.

"Katniss, no!", I scream but she can't hear me. I fall into a blach hole of darkness, heart brocken.

"Katniss!", I whisper loudly in her ear. She keeps groaning and turning. So I shake her and her eyes spring up.

"Peeta!", she screams out then looks around franticlly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare that you were...", she says while blushing.

I smile. 'Don't worry, it's okay. Go back to sleep", I say while patting her shoulder. Getting up, I walk to my resting area and she speaks up.

"Um, Peeta? Can you maybe, uh, sleep here?", she says while patting the other side of the bed. I bet she never asked Gale that...

Trying hard to not show my grinning face I nod. "Shure", I say as I take my pillow to the bed and lay next to her. "Goodnight", I whisper.

"Goodnight" she replies as she sleeps almost instantly.

Staring up at the ceiling, I wonder. Why would she dream about me, does she actually care for me? Katniss snuggles closer to me without knowing, still sleeping. I smirk and shift closer to her, feeling her warmth. She must care for me, atleast a bit.

Drifting off, I smile, knowing that I still have a chance with the love of my life.

**By the way, I know some of you are wondering why I am making Katniss love Gale? Yes, I admitt I am a Peeta fan. But in the story it's sort of a love triangle. Once you read the ending you'll get it, and you'll get why I named it "Girl On Fire; Undying Flame". Anyways, hope you liked it!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for weird format or anything like that. Like I said on my profile, I'm still trying to learn how to use these buttons and whatnot. (:  
Thanks to my reviewers and I'm always looking for new ideas, or scenes you want me to pop in. Please review! (:**

* * *

Madge's POVStretching from that nice long sleep, I get up at look at the sleeping figure on the bed. Gale is on the bed, still snoring from a peaceful sleep. At first he offered to take the floor, but I insisted that he went on the bed. And he did. At first it felt akward, but after a while it was okay. Still, we went as far as we possibly coulf from eachother. That's reasonable.

Tip-toeing as quiet as I possibly can, I rummage through the drawer and find a blue button-up shirt. This looks good. I close the drawer and it squeaks.

"My bad", I mumble while looking for under garments and bottoms.

"Morning", a voice calls around I see a smirking Gale.

"Oh, hello Gale", I say while holding all my clothing. My eyes widen as I seek the under garments. I hide them and tuck them underneith the pile. Why, Madge? Why did you just embarass yourself infront of Gale! Biting my lip, a rosy pink leeks into my cheeks. Oops.

He chuckles and moves towards me. Oh gosh, what is he doing. My heart beats out of my chest, I don't remember being this close to him.

"Nice outfit choice. But this...", he says while lifting up the blue shirt. "is a boys shirt", he says to me with a smirk. My bad, I chose one of his shirts for the ride. Smooth. Blush floods into my cheeks more as I akwardly stand there.

"Oops", I croak out and scramble to get a pink shirt. He laughs, not in a teasing way, but more in a soothing way. Walking to the shower, I take a glimps at him and go in. The shower in luxurious. But the best thing about a shower is how you can think in here.

I step out and reach out for a towel. Where's the towels? Shoot, they are outside the door. Marching around in circle around the bathroom, naked, I ponder on what I should do. Maybe I could ask Gale to get it for me. He wouldn't mind would he? I take the risk and asks.

"Uhm, Gale?", I call out. No response. "Gale?", I let my voice trail for a while. Still no response. I groan. "Gale", I yell, After a couple of seconds, still silent.

Slowly I peer out from the door crack, he's no where in sight. I have to do this fast, so he doesn't see me. Quickly , I dart out and grab the first towel I see, as I put it on I hear the door creaking. Gale is just about to step in..

I don't hesitate before I slap my back against the door and hear something hit the door. "Don't come in", I shriek as I run to get my clothing. I dress and re-open the door, seeking Gale on the floor with a bloody nose. I gasp. I just gave Gale a bloody nose, that's not good.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!", I panick and look around for a medical kit.

"Madge, Madge! Calm down, it's alright!", he says getting up. "It's just a nosebleed, I'm not gonna die".

"Sorry", I mumble.

"Now, I have to get changed for breakfast.", he says and slips into the bathroom.

I make my way toward Katniss' room. Wow. That was a strange morning.

**Katniss's POV  
**  
"Katniss!", a voice calls out. I groan and swipe at the voice.

"Katniss, let's go to breakfast". Then, I notice it's Madge.

"Sorry Madge", I say while yawning and getting up.

I wake up noticing I'm extremely close to Peeta. Quickly I stumble away withot waking him up. Peeta looks so angelic when he sleeps, that gives him charming features. I shake my head. I'm in love with Gale, Peeta is just a friend. Nothing else, and nothing ever.

"Awww, you gyus slept in the same bed too? Cute", she says more preppy than ever.

"Ahh, no. mm, he was..cold on the ,,", I stammer.

"Oh all right", she says with a smile. Wait, she said "too", does that mean...

Before I can think it slips out of my mouth.

"You guys slept in the same bed", I say trying hard not to twitch.

"Ohh yes. He's really sweet! He said he'd take the floor but I insisted he'd take the bed too. I can see why you're friends with him", she says kindly. Anger rises in my body, and jelousy. Really, I shouldn't be angry at Madge, but I can't help it.

I hide my disgust. "Alright, just let me get ready".

After I do my daily routine Madge locks arms with me and walks to breakfast.

While we wait for Gale and Peeta to come to dinner, we tell stories. She brings up a story about her morning and Gale was repeated multiple times. Maybe a little too many times. I smile and act as friendly as I can, but inside my head is pounding.

Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, it's Friday and I got a chance to write this and publish it. Over thw weekend, I hope to post more chapters, to make up for the couple of days I missed not pdating. Remember, basketball, practises,homework, school, etc gets in the way. I love your support and reviews, which prompt me to update quicker! i apoligize if the chapter seems rushed, I started this before I went to school.**

After that long shower I dress up and go to breakfast. This shower just sprays hot or cold water on your demand, you don't have to boil it or anything. Another reason why I hate this darn Capitol. But while I'm here, I can just spoil myself for a couple of days.

* * *

Gale's POV

While I'm walking to breakfast I see Peeta walking over to the last spot next to Katniss on her left, Madge is on her right. Quickly, I speed walk over to Katniss, without making it too obvious. Peeta glares at me and sits next to me,

"Hey, Catnip", I say. Her face lights up to my voice as she turns away from Madge.

"Gale!" she exclaims and gives me a half hug. I turn to Peeta then smirk, watching his face heat up.

'Did you have a nice morning?", I ask. My mind is aching, wondering if she shared the bed with Peeta.

"...yes. It was okay.", she says simply.

Haymitch then hobbles over to a chair across from all of us and sits down.

"So, today is the stop at District Eleven", he says not sounding too drunk. But of course, still very drunk for anyone other than Haymitch. "Katniss and Peeta, will be prepped by their team. While you two", he points to Madge and I, "just stay put".

I look at him with piercing eyes. No way will I let Peeta and Katniss be together for the day. "But... why can't I-", I look over at Madge "and Madge come watch?". I ask.

"Because, you won't be interviewed with them until the trip to the Capitol. Other than that, you should make no appearance in public, alright?", he snaps. I'm about to open my mouth and object but he silences me with a cold glare.

One whole day without Catnip? That won't turn out good, the only people I'll have is Haymitch and Madge.

We start eating , and Effie bounces in with her silly pink hair. Capitols, they disgust me. She has the biggest grin on her face and she starts to talk in her foolish accent.

"Alright, Katniss and Peeta will be prepped right now. Now for you two, Gale and Madge, will be in the train, watching from the television live. Any questions?".

"Oh, can we watch them be prepped?", Madge asks.

"Yes, you can. Only if it's okay with Katniss and Peeta", Effie responds. She escorts Katniss and Peeta to their rooms where their stylist and prep team , I follow Katniss to her room and I see Peeta in there. I'm confused and so is Peeta's prep team, which looks hilarious.

A Capitol speaks up. "Oh, so you and Peeta share a room!", Venia squeals. I completely forgot about that and I grunt.

"Peeta can go to my room", I say. More as a command than an offer. Peeta's prep team squeal in response and drag Peeta to my room.

"Thank you darling, you are great help!", a woman from his prep team says. Then she double kisses me on the cheek and scurries off. I could have sworn I saw her wink when she passed by.

I must have a horrid expression on my face because Katniss starts laughing. I chuckle too as I wipe the bright orange lip stick from my cheeks. Disgusting.

"Mind if I use your bathroom Catnip?", i ask wanting to get the gooe of my face.

"Alright", she says with a smile. While I leave I hear the chatter of the prep team as I close the door.

In the mirror I look like a kid coloured with a crayon on my face. Taking a bar of soap, I scrub as hard as I can until the orange is no longer there. That's when I hear the screaming. "Catnip!", I yel headed towards the door. I slam it and run to the room. "Catnip!", I yell again. I see Catnip on a chair with her prep team surrounding her.

"What did you do to her?", I demad to them. My fist is in the air and I'm about to knock them down, boy or girl.

A girl looks scared out of her life and is quivering her bottom lip, ready to sob. "Gale, stop!".

I whip around to see an un-hurt Katniss. "What did they do to you?', I ask. "I hear screaming".

She looks confused for a second then start laughing really loudly. I shoot up an eyebrow at her and she tames her laughter. "Sorry, Gale. I wasn't in trouble or anything. They were waxing me, getting rid of hair. It kinda hurts, but its okay."

My face is flushed with embarrasement. As I turn around, I see a scared prep team, huddled together. "Sorry, Catnip", I say.

"It's alright, but you should apoligize to them". She points at her prep team.

Now I face them. "Uh, sorry", I mumble. "I just... thought Catnip was in trouble", I say.

They go back to their usual preppy selves. "Oh that's alright! You were just trying to protect your... friend!", she says. Why did she hesitate at friend?

Madge comes in and looks at Katniss. "I can't wait to see your make-up and outfit!", she says beaming. Madge smiles at me and shifts closer to Katniss as her prep team applies layers of make-up on her. When she is done my mouth is open, she looks stunning. But even if she is gorgeous right now, she looks even more beautifal when she is in the woods, all natural.

A brown-hair man comes in, looks almost my age, but a bit older. He looks almost completely normal, except the goldren eyeliner. Madge bites her bottom lip when he sees him, girls.

He shooes Madge, the prep team, and I outiside while he gets her completely ready.

The prep team scurry off somewhere else, leaving Madge and I alone.

**Madge's POV**Gale and me. Alone together. My heart is thumping loudly and I'm probably sweating pretty bad. If only he knew how much I admired him. His over-powering handsome looks, the confindence, his perfectley messy hair, everything.

I really want to know if Katniss and him are together. They probably aren't, why elese would she share a room with Peeta? Before I jump at him, I should confirm what I think.

"Katniss looks..nice, right?", I ask hiding most of my face with my blonde hair.

He looks at me with the corner of his eye and looks at me. "Yeah, she always does", he mumurs.

Ouch. You don't really want to hear that from the person you love. "Oh", is all I can choke out. But just saying she looks nice isn't enough. "How long have you known her for?", I ask casually.

He looks deep into thought, with clouded eyes then smiles. "Years ago. I miss those times before the games", he says. Right, because of what happend with her and Peeta. I think they are still together, atleast I hope.

**Katniss' POV**After I am dressed in one of the most beautifal dresses Cinna has made, I thank him and go look for Gale. Still, I haven't gotten to explain to Gale about why I didn't room with him, and that I am still playing the lovers act with Peeta. I find him in the hallways with Madge, talking. My heart skips a beat, does he like her? No, I'm being paranoid again.

I smile, "Gale, can I talk to you for one second?".

"Of course, Catnip", he says. "Do you mind, Madge?".

She looks away but then smiles and nods. "Sure, go for it".

I take Gales arm and drag him to the main room in the train. "Gale, I know you are confused about why I chose to room with Peeta", I say.

Hurt twinkles in his eyes and he nods. "Why, Catnip?", he asks.

Taking a deep breath, I start. "First of all, I couldn't be with you because that's unfair to Peeta and Madge".

He interupts. "But I have to be with Madge, and I hardly know her!", he snaps.

"You know her more than Peeta, and you know that!" I snap back. "Also if I was with Madge, then you and Peeta wold have eachother's heads on a stick!", i argue.

He looks at me then at the ground. "Better than you being with Peeta", he protests. I sigh.

"Don't you see Gale? That's why, it was the best choice and I'm sorry", I say, trying to meet his eyes.

He looks at me and pulls me into a kiss. At first I'm confused then just let it happen. "Sorry", he whispers into my hair. I let everything flow around us, not thinking about anything else. But then I remember the conversation with President Snow.

Pushing him away I look at him in the eye. I have to tell him right now, about the lovers act with Peeta that the crowd demands, everything I need to do to keep Gale alive. "Gale, I need to tell you something important, now". I say.

He nods letting me continue.

"Gale, I don't want to.. but I have to-", I'm about to continue but Haymitch burst out with Peeta and he looks at me.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We're in District 11!', he says pushing Peeta to me. We mold together as we bump into eachother. Haymitch opens up the train door and cameras flash everywhere. Gale is out of the way and looks at me. This can't happen! I need to tell him or he'll get the wrong idea when Peeta and I are "in love".

I try to get to Gale but Peeta holds me. He walks into the ocean of camera and I look about glaring at Haymitch. "Thanks alot, Haymitch", I say as Peeta and I walk over to the speech I'll do in District 11, the difference between Gale's life and death.

* * *

**We are getting closer to the end! That reminds me, if she chooses Gale DONT KILL ME PEETA FANS! If she chooses Peeta DONT EAT ME GALE FANS! This is a fanfiction, whoever she ends up with is the final choice. So please, enjoy this story, even if you don't like the ending. But there is more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being patient with this chapter, love you guys for reviewing too! (: . Thanks for Shark9801 for the review again, and it's okay, you didn't rush me. You motivated my to update, thanks for the concern! And thanks to Apollo aswell. (:

* * *

  
**  
Madge's POV

Watching Katniss and Peeta work their way up the stage, I see them with interlocked hands. They smile warmly as they talk about the games that I tune out. Definatley, they are in love. Their bright eyes, smiling faces, it has to be. I have a chance with Gale.

Gale's mouth is agape as he watches Katniss kiss Peeta gentley on the lips for saying something sweet to the crowd. There is hurt visibly in his eyes as a tear escapes his eyes.

Never have I thought I would see Gale this hurt and crying. My body is twitching, wanting to take him in my amrs and comfort him. But instead I say soothing words to him.

"Gale", I whisper. "Are you alright", I ask. Of course he isn't, but what else could I say?

"I..", he stops in his words and burries his face into my hair as he embraces me. My eyes are in widen shock. Gale is hugging me. He must be terribley-heart brocken. I don't question, I just hug him back and pat his back akwardly.

He releases me and wipes his face clean. "sorry", he apoligizes. "It's just..." he pauses. "she lied to me. She said she loves me", he whispers.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", I say.

The teleivsion suddenly goes black and we hear gunshots outside the train. We get to our feet and get prepared for gunmen to burst in, Instead we see Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta get inside the train and quickly close the door behind them.

"What happend?", I ask, looking at both of them franticlly. Katniss burst into tears as she runs off. Haymitch follows her, managing not to fall. Now, Gale and I look at Peeta. He opens his mouth to talk but before he can say anything, he is pineed against the wall by Gale. Who looks angrier than I've ever seen him.

I watch as they both yell at eachother with fist in the air and faces as red as tomatoes. Their words swirl around in my head, uncomprehendable. Before I can do anything else, I run to my room. Everything too overwhelming.

**Peeta's POV **"Great, now you scared her away!", I yell at him as I get out of his grasp.

"That's not the problem! You made Katniss upset, didn't you?", he screams back at me.

Now I am aggrivated. Never will I hurt Katniss, not once will I in my life. I tried to protect Katniss, I'd do anything for Katniss, I'd die for Katniss in a heart beat.

"You think I'd hurt her? I would die for her, in the games I did anything to protect her. And now, you think that I would hurt her!", I scream at him, letting all my anger flood away. But the horrid memories pierce through my heart once more.

He galres at me with cold eyes. "What happend?", he asks gruffly.

I open my mouth to speak, but have nothing to say. Tears form into my eyes and I turn around to face my back at him. My voice is barely audible.

"Go find out yourself".

**Gale's POV **"Katniss!", I call out, looking for any possible room she could be in. I stop at her room and turn the knob. Locked. "Katniss!", I yell, my voice probably.

"Go away, Peeta!", she shrieks as she chucks something at the door. Probably a pillow.

"No, Catnip. It's me, Gale!", I tel her. The yelling stops as she calms down and realizes I'm here. Not Peeta.

Footsteps come more audible as the lock clicks and she opens the door a crack.

"No one else is there with you, right? ", she asks peering out the small crack even buttercup can't fit through.

"No. No one is here but me. Can I come in", I ask. She nodds and opens the door for me to come in. Now I have a better vision of her.

Her dress is wrinkled from laying down on the bed, hair a mess with knots within, puffy face and eyes. Her make-up is running down her face, turning into a mushed mix of colours. But still, she looks beautifal as always.

Before I can open my mouth she jumps into my arms, embracing me. I don't hesitate before I gentley cradle her in my arms and cooe to her. Her sobbs are heavy, and she is making those familiar chocking sounds. I rub her back in a soothing motion, trying to calm down her cries.

After what seems to be hours she calms down, only to hear the faint whispers of a sniff now and then. Gentley brabbing her face in my hands, I look deep into her watery, helpless eyes.

"Are you okay?", I ask. She shakes her head and I release her face.

She sits in my lap and I hug her around the waist. "Are you ready to tell me what happen?", I ask her. Trying to not sound desperate .

Biting her lip, she nodds. After a couple of sniffs, she starts. "Well, when we were doing the speech-".

"Katniss! Katnisa are you in there?".His voice is muffled, but you can clearly tell that''s Peeta. "Katniss, please let me talk to you!".

"Go away, Peeta!", she yells. "Just leave me alone!". She looks angry at _him_. The likable boy. Something very tradgic must have happen to make her mad at Peeta.

"Please , Katniss! Just give me a chance, I want to talk to you!", he replies.

Katniss is about to say something but my voice over powers hers.

"You better leave right now, Peeta! She doesn't want to talk to you! And-", I get interupted by Peeta.

"Gale?",he soudns surpirsed. "Why on earth are you in my room!", he exclaims. "Plus, why am I locked out of my _own _room?".

"Yes, it's me idiot! She's talking to me about what happen, because I want to comfort her unlike you! You don't understand how much I care about her!", I scream. Now my voice is trembling with anger. "And I swear, if you did this to her I'll-".

His voice is trembling, not with anger but unsteadiness. It's clear that he is hurt. "No, I would never hurt her. I almost died in the arena multiple times to just let her live another hour. You don't understand. ", he takes a deep breath. "I love her", just like that he runs off down the hall without another word.

**Peeta's POV **Thoughts are crowding my mind. Does she truly love Gale? Does she even want to be my friend anymore?

I run as quickly as I can down a hall with many doors. I turn to knob on each door I can, finding one that isn;t locked. Finally I stumble upon a door, of a freezer. I don't care where I am, I don't hesitate to open the door and go right in. Looking around I see cases of beverages.

Without thinking, I open one up and find a strong type of alchohol. I glug it down and instantly my vision is a blur. Colours swirl together into a mixed rainbow as I fall to the ground. My mind is numb, ignoring the hurt that was once in there.

Just as i feel like I am going to pass out. A familiar voice calls out to me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Loverboy here wants to have a drink with his ol' mentor".

**Gale's POV **Katniss is once again sobbing into my shoulder. Thanks alot Peeta, for making me start all over again. She calms down once more and looks me in the eyes. It's been hours since I saw her running into the train from the crows crying. I need answers.

"Catbip.", I say as I tilt her head up. "What happend", I ask.

She breathes in and out calmy and looks me straight into the eye, getting prepared for the bad news to come raining down on me. "When we were at the stage, and I was doing my speech...", she takes a long pause.

I help her continue. "And during the speech...?". Now her eyes pierce me into the eyes, grey eyes shark as a needle. The look in her eyes scare me, they are full or worry, hate and regret.

"I...", she says. She exhales her breath and looks down at her feet. "I announced that I was in love. In love with Gale Hawthrone".

* * *

**Yes, I know Katniss was talking in third person, (I think that's what it's called), because of the last sentence. She would have said "In love with you", but I thought that this wold be more dramatic, hehe. Thanks to my reviewers and my readers, and my visitors. Btw, I'm about to post another story named "When Life Won't Give you a break". But. that doesn't mean I'll update this one less. Please review, and try out my new story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry this chapter is very short but chapter nine that is being posted with this one is much longer.. I think. Well anyways enjoy! And please, if anyone knows some program I can download with spellcheck, that wold be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**

Gale's POV

My eyes are wide, my mouth dropped far down. "You-you, what?", I stammer.

"I couldn't help it. Seeing Rue's family depressed because they lost Rue, made me feel guilt that I got to surive by only being a part of the games. By acting that I loved Peeta, just to survive, while other's weren't too lucky", she says and looks away.

A single tear falls off her eyeslash and plumetts down her cheek. I take her in my arms and kiss her gentley. "It's okay, Catnip. Everything will be alright", I say.

She gets off my lap, and stand up from the bed. "How can you know that, Gale? What will happen now? President Snow came to visit me, he said that the Districts have started uprisings because they didn't believe my lovers act with Peeta. He said is I didn't convince everyone that I truly am in love him him, he'd kill you!", she exclaims. She looks me dead in the eye. Tears overpowering her grey eyes.

"Don't let him win you over. He can't control you.", I tell her.

"No, you don't understand! He'll _kill_ you if I don't pertend to love Peeta. And I just announced that I loved you, more uprisings will start, Gale. I just made everything worse.", she takes me into a hug, while laying on top of me. "I can't lose you again", she whispers softly into my ear. Both of our tears mix together, letting out our sorrow.

Life isn't fair. Life won't give me a break.

**Peeta's POV **After waking up from my daze, I notice how freezing I am. My arms are filled with tiny white goosbumps, my hair sticking up. Looking around, I remember everything.

Katniss saying she loved Gale. Running down the hall into a storage freezer. Getting dazed by alchohol. Haymitch coming.

I see Haymitch on the ground a metre away from me. I get up and nudge him with my brown loffers."Haymith, get up!", I hiss at him. He blinks a couple of times before sitting up against cases of beer. I take a seat next to him.

"Looks like you've woken up", he snickers. I roll my eyes at him.

"That's not funny, Haymitch. You know that I've been through alot", I tell him.

He looks at me straight in the eye for a couple of seconds, but looks away. "You know she truly cares about you.". His voice is completely serious, not a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean, she doesn't love me, she barely likes me! She loves Gale, he's the only one she can focus on! When she was upset, crying in my room she let Gale come in and comfort her. But she didn't even let me step into my own room!", I yell. My anger is flushing out, but is building up at the moment, getting a rush of adredaline.

I start wo get up but Haymitch grabs my arms. He looks me in the eye, giving me a look that he never gave me before, almost father-like.

"It may not seem like it now, but she truly cares about you. After the games she told me that she was torn between you and Gale. She actually didn't know what to do. She really cared about you, she risked her life for you too in the games. Maybe right now...", he gets up and heads for the door. " Katniss is just confused. Give her some time". Haymitch begins to walk out but my quick reflexes give me the chance to hold him on the shoulder. He looks at me and opens his mouth, but my voice fills the silence.

"Thank you, Haymitch. For the advice", I say. He grins at me.

"No problem", he says as he walks off. But at the door he adds.

"Get out of here before you freeze to the bone, Loverboy". He walks off into the hallway.

Even if Katniss is confused, it doesn't mean she has to avoid me. Mayeb risking her life for me was just a mistake to her. I'll never know what goes on in her head.

But what little chance I thought I had with Katniss, vanished.

* * *

Awee, poor Peeta! Sorry Peeta fans out there. Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, another chapter! Tomorrow is Chinese New Years, or some people call Lunar New Years. To anyone who celebrates it like me, Happy New Years! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Great great great thanks to my annonymous reviewer mocKINGjay for the wonderful advice, this chapter is for you! I hope I do a good job. Anyways, thanks for the advice I think it really helped me, I don't use Microsoft Word. If you know where I can download it or something that would be greatt, since I use Wordpad with no spellcheck, sadly. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Katniss' POV

After the hours of sobbing with Gale, I head to dinner,my stomach feeling hollow. All of a sudden arms grab at me, closing the door. My arms frail in panick, but the grasp is firm as rock. Dark walls, boxes of unknown junk, I am in a storage closet. When I look at the person more closly, I notice it is Haymitch.

"Haymitch, what are you doing!", I scream at him. He puts a hand over my mouth and glares at me. Putting a finger to his mouth with a dead serious look on his face, I know there is a serios sitation. I understand that he wants me to be quiet, I obey and nod my head as he releases my mouth.

"Look Sweetheart, I don't have much time to say this so I'll make this quick. Of course, you know that President Snow will be furious that you said you loved Gale in the speech, but it's more than that. Each and every District saw that brodcast and they are in an uprisings. They want to overthrow the Capitol, because of what you did. If a girl from District 12 can mess with the Capitol, so they can is what they think. Now, riots have erupted and soon the Capitol will have no control of it all, same goes for President Snow. We will have another rebellion on our hands, like our last one. Unfortunatly, the Districts are unprepared, we'll get powered over just like the last rebellion that started the Hunger Games in the first place. We are soon making a stop in a few minutes which President Snow will come in to talk to you. Warn Peeta and Gale. Don't let them say anything stupid!", he says. He pushes me forward.

I turn around and face him. "But what does that mean, Haymitch. What is he going to do to me? The stop at the Capitol is tomorrow anyways. He looks concerned then he looks down to the ground.

"This time he won't threaten your loved ones if you disobey. He'll kill them right here, right now", he says. "Now go, we'll stop any minute!".

I nodd and scurry off, hot tears streaming down my face. This must be very important if he would stop the train just to talk to me. Maybe there won't be too much talking, more killing.

After running down halls, past doors, I see Peeta walking in opposite direction of I am. "Peeta!", I call out as I catch up for him.

"Yes, Katniss?", he asks. I can hear the hurt in his voice, still remembering the time when I screamed for him to leave me alone.

"Peeta, I-I'm so sorry for everything. I was just-just, in too much pressure..", I stutter. I start having heavy choking sobs fown my throat and immediatley, Peeta is there to comfort me. He rubs my back soothingly and I welcome his embrace. Even if I want to savour this moment, I feel the train hault and suddenly I am aware of the trouble I am in.

"We need to find Gale now!", I yell. Peeta nods and takes me by the hand to Gale's room. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. He bangs on the door noisly until Madge opens the door, her eyes looking frantic.

"Madge, we need to talk to Gale, now! Is that okay if we have some privacy. You can go to my room", I say, sounding eager and desperate. She nods vigorously and calls for Gale. Once he comes to the door, Madge looks at me with panik in her eyes as she scurries my room.

Without wasting one second, I shove Peeta and Gale into the room and slam the door shut, locking it.

"What happend, Catnip?", he asks panicked. His black hair is dripping wet from jumping out of the shower. But thankfully he is weaing some clothes that are dripping wet with water.

Taking a deep breath I tell them everything Haymitch told me. I tell them about the uprisings that are starting, the anger that President Snow has over me, his conversation with me at my house, everything. Not leaving one part out. Even the kiss with Gale I add in there, which Peeta's lip trembles a bit at. After explaining everything quickly, I take a deep breath and let them soak everything in.

"He's going to be here any second then", Gale adds. As if on cue, Effie calls us to the main dining room. Peeta, Gale, and I. We all exchange worried looks, feeling as if we are going into the games. Right before I walk into the dining room I pause.

"Don't say anything stupid", I whisper to them. They nod and we continue our walk to the dining room. I close my eyes, inhale, and relax. Once I crack open an eye, I am looking into the face of President Snow. Here goes nothing.

**Peeta's POV**He sits on a seat across from two others, his arms laid neatly on the table that sperates us form him. Motioning us to sit, Katniss, Gale and I all look at eachother. I solve the two-chairs, three-people problem by finding a stool in the corner, dragging it to a side of the table, closest to President Snow. The smell of roses and bloods overwhelmes the air arond me, choking me off my air. I cough, pertending to clear my throat and look at President Snow, waiting to hear what he wants.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta..._Gale", _he greets, practiclly hissing at Gale's name. Gale visibly stiffens at he feels the vibe that President Snow already hates him before he knows him.

"How are you two lovers doing", he asks. Looking between Katniss and I, I know that he is referring to the threats that he threw at Katniss, to step up the love act with me. But instead, she confessed to Panem she was in love with Gale. Mission failed.

Katniss' mouth trembles as she is unshure what to say. Her eyes water but she bites her lip and sucks it up. President Snow speaks up.

"I'm guessing you know why I am here. Am I right" he says calmly.

"Yes, I know you warned me before but...", Katniss stumbles. She has a loss for words, but even the calm tone is making me suffer no words coming out of my mouth.

"Just leave her alone!", Gale speaks up. In his eyes you can see the fear of seeing President Snow upclose for the first time. But he is trying to hide it for the sake of Katniss.

President Snow looks half amused, not tooken back from Gale's temper. This makes Gale clench his fist, he gets up.

"Gale, dont please", Katniss whispers to Gale, whiling tugging at his arm. This isn't good.

"You can;t make Katniss live like this! She should have the right to express her emotions and live her own life! You are torturring her!", he yells furiously, slamming his hands on the wooden table.

"You really think you can win this, Gale?", he says. "Your little friend there has been causing uprisings, next thing we know we'll have a rebellion on our hands. And if that happens, Panem will turn into a riot. What will happen to our country once the whole rebellion is over? Just like last time, another way to punish the protesters, another tradegy for you Districts like The Hunger Games. For causing that, I would have to kill each and every one of your families", he says keeping his cool. The stability in his voice urges me to lunge at him with a knife. He knows that he can do this if he wants, he is protected by the Capitol and Peacekeepers outside the door at this very moment. Instead of trying to kill him and risking all our our lives, I breathe in and out, then grit my teeth.

"If you touch my family or Katniss', I'll kill you", he says trembling with anger. I've never seen him this mad, usually he keeps his cool. But once his family's lives of Katniss' life in in danger, he is in pure flames.

President Snow seems to find this funny and chuckles. " You can't control me. I am the leader of Panem, I can do what I want without a second thought".

Now he faces Katniss, who is trying her best to sort out her head. "Now, tomorrow is the trip to the Capitol. The very last hope is for you to marry Peeta, and tell the country you are pregnant. Also, that what you said about your friend over there, is because of the hormones from the baby. What do you say, Katniss? Listen to me, so you can carry on with your life after a few weeks, or disobey me with even worse consequences", he says. Katniss starts shaking very slightly. She is falling apart.

"She doesn't have to listen to you!", I yell at him. Finally, words coming out of my mouth.

"No, I'm not doing it. You can't do this to me again", she says in a tone between pleading and complaining. President Snow gives her a puffy-lipped smile.

"You have no choice , ", he says almost mockingly. "And tomorrow, you must be a . Or we will have some major consequences. If you don't agree to this deal right now, I kill your boyfriend, . Right here, right now."

"You can't do this, you have no right!" , she screams, standing while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I am a afraid I can. Unless you agree to my deal right now, I kill him. Later on, I'll take down his family aswell. What do you say?".

"Katniss! Don't do this", I say to her. Tears are in her eyes, as she tries to come to a decision. I stand next to her as I try to comfort her, having an affect. Her body is tense, looking as if she could pounce any second.

"No, I refuse to be part of your 'game', you call life", she says. She narrows her eyes at him while crossing her arms. I smile the slightest, remembering the time on the roof when I told her about not wanting to be part of the games.

That doesn't make any affect on his mood. He doesn't care what we say or don't say, because he gets whatever he wants. He claps his hands and two, buff Peacekeepers come in the room. He mumbles something to him. With quick moves, they pin Gale to the wall, with knives at his throat.

"No!", Katniss cries. She lunges for Gales but the Peacekeepers put the knife closer to his neck, mockingly. Katniss knows she can't win this and backs off. Stumbling over her feet, she is unstable so I hold her in place.

"This is your last choice. Marry Peeta, stop the rebellion and have your boyfriend back. Or you can have a rebellion and have all your loved ones dead in no more than a week. What do you say?", he asks. He does not shed a sweat. He isn't the one who has a knife to his loved ones neck, if he even does love anyone but himself.

Katniss' mouth opens, wanting to answer but Gale stops her.

"Katniss, don't do it! You can't live your life miserable marrying someone you don't love! Maybe the rebellion will work out, just don't do it!.For me, Catnip!", he pleads to her.

But Gale, if you die I'll be miserable. I have to do it! Forgive me", she says, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Is that a yes? Do you comfirm?", President Snow asks.

She nodds, closing her eyes. Tears stain her face, the dry strokes still remaining.

He smiles the slightest and nodds at the men. They drop a nearly unconcious Gale on the ground as they take off. Just before he leaves he whispers into Katniss' ear so close, his puffy lip nearly brushes it.

"Good choice", he whispers. He takes off without another word as he closes the door. The train stops, and I know they got off.

"Katniss...", I say, arms ready to embrace her. She runs to Gale's side and embraces him on the floor. Her tears falling on his face.

He seems to be awake as he hugs her back. They talk comforting words to eachother, trying to fix their brocken lives that are shattered.

With shaky legs, I walk back to my room. Preparing to propose to the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, who doesn't love me back. And with no one to put back together my brocken heart that is in over a million pieces, shattered to dust.

* * *

Why am I so mean to Peeta? Sorry to Peeta fans, again. Sorry if anyone is OOC in this chapter. Katniss would stand up more, but I made her kinda helpeless since she's so brocken and all. Advice, ideas, suggestions, wanted little scences, etc would be appreicated. And of course, PLEASE REVIEW ! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I am soo sorry for the wait up! I was busy Friday and today with the basketball tournament (yay we did well!) And I switched to my new laptop, so I had to send all my stuff to myself and open it into my other laptop, so thanks for being patient. I really need a usb, I'll get one soon though, enjoy!

* * *

Katniss' POV

As I wake up, I stretch out all the kinks in my back and the sores all over my body. Looking to my side, I find a sleeping Gale, dozing peacefully. Not wanting him to wake up, I crept over to take a shower. Today, my prep team will want me squeaky clean as they work on me for the trip to the Capitol.

Don't ask me how Gale ended up sleeping by my side instead of Peeta. After Peeta left, we continued to weep in each others arms. He leaded me to my bed where we cried for another half an hour or so. Gale's hand were comforting as they crested me gently. I didn't to go to bed alone, so I invited him to join which he accepted gratefully. Once we got to bed, the rest was mostly a blur. But somewhere in there, I remember a long, passionate kiss.

Once I am done taking a shower, and dressing in a robe, I head over to Gale.

"Gale" , I whisper to him. No response. "Gale?", I say a bit louder. Still, he doesn't wake up. "Gale!". I yell, probably waking up Madge. He jumps in response, looking at me in bewilderment.

He stretches and rubs his eyes. "Where's Peeta, shouldn't he have kicked me out in the middle of the night?", he asks. I completely forgot about him. Once I got here, I wondered why Peeta didn't come back. Probably sleeping somewhere else, possibly Haymitch'es room. I laugh out loud at the thought. Gale rises an eyebrow at me and I shut up.

"I don't know, maybe in Haymitch'es room", I say. We laugh together loud. Imagining Haymitch and Peeta bunking together. Gale starts to clam down after but then starts chuckling again.

"If he hasn't passed out from the stench yet", Gale adds. This makes us guffaw even louder. After were done laughing out our guts, I order Gale to shower.

"How come?", he asks me.

"Because you will be sharing Peeta's prep team. You and Madge need to be interviewed at the Capitol, remember?". He nods and sighs, thinking about being surrounded by all those Capitols that he deeply hates.

"Alright", he says. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Thinking about Peeta makes me feel a bit guilty. He loves me so much, yet I can't give even a quarter of it back to him. He deserves someone who will love him back as much as he loves me. But when I imagine Peeta with another woman, I shudder in jealousy. Am I really that greedy, wanting to boys, while I can only have one. I can't win here.

Trying to clear my head of boys, I go to visit Madge, she'll brighten my mood. Just stepping over to the side, I am at Madge's room. I knock on the door and Madge answers the door. Her face visibly brightens.

"Hello, Katniss!", she greets. She opens the door wide, and I come in. I sit on her neat bed and so does she. She looks around a bit akwardly.

"Have you seen Gale? I was worried about him, since he didn't retrieve to our room", she says embarrassed. When she says 'our room' I shudder. But then I quickly dismiss that ridiculous feeling of jealousy and answer her.

"Oh, he was bunking in my room. He just wanted to talk to me about stuff", I say casually. Her back slumps a bit then she looks down.

"Alright", she says.

"Did you shower this morning for the prep team?", I ask.

"No, not yet. I will now, meet you at breakfast in half an hour?", she asks.

"Sure, see you", I answer as I walk out the door.  
Just as I am walking through the hallway, my body shudders. My eye brows shoot up as I back up to the room. A cool breeze in escaping from the slightly-opened room, so I walk in. I look around and immediately know it is a storage room for beverages. No wonder there was a breeze.

I see cases and cases of beer, enough to keep Haymitch busy for a year, which means a lot, trust me. I chuckle, surprised that Haymitch didn't steal all the alcohol and storage it into his room. Nothing special here. So, I start to walk out. Once my eyes find the door again, I trip over something.

My eyes slowly open and I see that I tripped over a tired-looking Peeta.

My body is on top of his, my face inches from his, so close I could kiss him. He smiles dryly, his blue eyes dull.

"Hey Sweetheart. Care for a drink?", his words slurred, with the smell of alcohol on his breath.

Peeta's POV

"What are you doing here, Peeta!", she asks loudly. Everything is a blur from when I left Katniss and Gale. All I remember is that I walked back to my freezing area that I had the talk with Haymitche. Then, I drank the same strong alcohol to erase all the pain.

"In pain, wanted to come here", I say. She narrows her eyes at me and swipes the now empty bottle of alcohol by my side.

"Since when did you become a Haymitch?", she hisses at me. I begin to chuckle, then start to loudly guffaw, not aware of my actions.

"That time you told me to scram from your room, I came here with ol' Haymitch", I tell her slurred.

"We need to talk, Peeta! Don't become like Haymitch, and don't let him talk you into this! Now, our prep team will be expecting us to be ready! Get showered off, the Capitol trip is today!", she informs me.

She looks down and I look down too, she's in a bath robe.

Katniss' POV

He smirks at me and starts to approach me. "Peeta...what are you doing", I ask. He just smiles even bigger and I am feared of what he will do next to me.

"Gale!" , I scream at the top of my lungs. Peeta is holding me by the waist, pushing our bodies together. Our faces close. Instantly, Gale burst into the room. His hair is dripping, muscled frame glistening with drops, and only in his towel around his waist. He looks at the horrid seen.

Alcohol spilled. Peeta trying to kiss me. Me trying to claw at him. Three of us in a freezing storage room. Peeta drunk. Me in a robe.

Quickly, he body checks Peeta in the crates and he flies into them. Peeta lands on the floor.

"Catnip, are you alright?", he asks. I nod but tears are starting to flow out of my eyes. Did I make Peeta into this? He came to Haymitch in his time of need because of my actions. What have I made him become?

"This is all my fault, Gale. It's because I was rude to him!", I say while crying.

He shakes his head. "Let's go see Haymitch.", he says. I nod. He slumps the form of Peeta over his shoulder and go to the main hangout area. We see him drinking alcohol, as usual. Gale let's Peeta fly into the couch.

Haymitch looks at us like we just killed him, maybe he thinks we did.

"What happened to him?", he demands. He's not too drunk, actually pretty sober.

I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Weren't you the one who influenced him to drink in the first place?".

His face looks hurt, not from the comment but a memory. "Look, I didn't make him drink. I found him laying on the ground with a little pool of alcohol around him. It wasn't me. We were talking when he woke up, he said he did it for a reason. It was about you. You hurt him", he says harshly. I look away and can't help but feel guilty.

"Is the prep team here yet?", I ask. Also trying to change the subject.

"Yes now Gale, go back to your room with your... towel", I look at his towel and grin at him. "And Katniss, you and Madge will be in your room, I'll take Loverboy here", he says.

We all obey and I head to my room. All I can think about on my way back, is how I broke him. Drinking was his last hope, to get away from all the pain I caused him. But the on question lingers in my mind, un- answered.

How can he still love me, after all he's been through?

******

* * *

**

Sorry for Peeta being completely OOC, but seriously, he's drunk so... sorry this isn't my best chapter. I wrote this a few days before, and it needed to be tweeked. Hope you liked it. I promise the next chapters will be much better! The next one is hopefully about the interviews. We are closer to the end, I can feel it! (:  
The whole idea of this chapter was like when Haymitch was in depression, pain etc and he drank it away. And now Peeta is doing the same because he didn't have much other choice. Any sugestions please? Please review, I promise I'll to better!


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss' POV

"Katniss, would you stop shaking your leg?", Venia asks, while she is trying to pull of a piece of wax off my leg while it is vibrating.

"Oh, right. Sorry", I say, stopping. I am extremely nervous about the interview at the Capitol. If I don't pull this off right, President Snow will have Gale's head. Along with my other loved ones.

To calm down my mood, I watch Madge next to me. "How are you holding up?", I ask her, as another wax is pulled off her arm.

"Alright", she says, gritting her teeth.

After they finish me off with make-up, they say that I am ready for Cinna to give me my dress. He walks in and shows me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

The material feels like rose petals between my fingers, that sparkles like a sparkler. The whole dress gives the impression of flames and fire. It is stunning. It goes along with high heels, decorated with warm coloured jewels that looks like fire as well.

"It's beautiful", I say, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Turn for me", he says. I obey and once I turn flames engulf me with the synthetic fire that I wore for the opening ceremonies. My mouth is agape, but I keep turning. "Now raise your arms", he says. I do so, and now it seems as if sparklers and fireworks are blooming around my dress.

"How did you do this?", I asked amazed. I stop spinning and look at him. The tips of his mouth curve up.

"A little bit of magic for my favourite Girl On Fire", he says. I laugh and ask if I can go visit Gale. He nods and I wave bye to Madge as I trot out the door.

Just as I get to Gale's door, I hear a yell. I rush to open it, hoping that Gale didn't hit one of them for putting make-up on him.

Once I get in, I see one of the member of the prep team trying to calm him down as he thrashes around.

"Gale!", I yell at him. He instantly calms down to my voice and looks at me. "What are you doing?"

"They are ripping out my hair on my legs!", he says and glares at them.

"Gale, don't resist! They have to do that!", I say to him. "Just listen to me, Gale"

He looks like he is going to protest, but nods and mummers an apology to them. They nod and continue to tortue him with waxing, plucking, and make-up.

I notice that Peeta isn't in the room. "Where is Peeta?", I ask.

"Oh, he is talking with Haymitch. They made us hurry on his prepping! Then once he slipped into his outfit they went to the main living room area", one of the members of the prep team informs me. I smile.

"Thanks", I say as I slip out the door. I work my way to the living room area where Peeta and Haymitch are supposed to be. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I'm too curious so I listen to their conversation without them seeing me.

"-doesn't want to. She loves Gale, not me", Peeta argues and is obviously talking about me.

"It doesn't matter if she wants to marry you or not! You are going to propose today, if you or her like it or now!", he yells back. Ah Haymitch, the loudest of us all.

"I won't do it, they already controlled me in the games and ruined my life! They can't do it again and take the rest of my dignity! I won't do it, and you can't make me!"  
"Remember, if you don't do it, then Gale will die. Katniss will go crazy if her true love dies, what will happen then? Will that benefit any of you in any way?"

"I don't know! I just can't do it! I don't want Katniss to be miserable with a life married to me, when she truly wants to be with Gale! I'm tired of pretending! Pretending that Katniss loves me, pretending that the smile on my life is real, I'm sick of everything!", Peeta concludes. I hear his heavy stomps coming towards the hallway, so I dash under a random table as I see his leather loffers pass by.

Before I know it I dash after him. "Peeta!", I call out. He turns around to face me, his angry face begins to loosen.

"Katniss...", he says, knowing that I heard what he said.

"What are you trying to do, Peeta? Do you want Gale killed?", I exclaim harshly.

"No!", he exclaims back. "You don't understand Katniss, none of you do", he says sounding almost pleading.

"This is all I need to understand, if you don't propose to me today, Gale is going to die!", I yell, tears threatening to spill out. "How could you be so selfish", I hiss at him.

His expression is hurt, tears starting to fill in his ocean blue eyes. "I'm not doing this for me, Katniss. I'm doing this for you. You know that you can't live a life marrying me, when you truly don't love me. If I was doing something for myself, I would have married you!". Just like that, he walks of, head help high and stomps that must be heard over Gale's waxing screams.

Flopping to the ground, I know that he won't change his mind. Peeta isn't going to propose to me, uprisings will start. And in a matter of days, my true love Gale will be dead.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was workiing on my other story When Life Won't Give You A Break, if you haven't tried it, you should, it's intense stuff! ;D  
This chapter is pretty short, and everything is pretty boring at the moment... but I promise you that soon things will get better! And I don't breaky my promises!  
My other story When Life Won't Give You A Break, is more popular than this story, so I was focusing on that one more, (yes, I sound pretty lame advertising ym story, huh?)  
Please bear with me, and things will get better. Please review! And I know you won't care but I just want to say this, my girl's basketball team (that I am on), won our basketball game today, yay! We dominated them by 34-13 ! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait, everyone. Busy busy busy week, but next week will be busier, so I'll make a few more chapters over the weekend. (:  
Enjoy!

* * *

Gale's POV

"You actually don't look bad! Actually, you look very handsome", a prep worker compliments. A sly grin slides on her mouth as she checks out my body, head to toe. Once she nods of approval and scurries out the door I shiver, wondering what was going on in her helium-filled Capitol head of hers. Just as I am about to run and get a robe to cover my naked body, someone opens the doors and I plead in my head to not be Katniss. My wish is granted as a woman, obviously from the Capitol comes in.

"Hello, I am Peeta's stylist Portia. I believe that you are Gale Hawthorne?", she asks. I nod and she takes in every inch of my body, I feel as if her eyes are burrowing down into my skin. "Alright, you look good. Now, you can pull on a robe".

My breath releases as I gratefully get a robe and put it on. "First time at the Capitol?", she asks. What kind of question is that, of course not! My arrogance comes back, reminding me of how I hate the Capitol.

"Yes, millions of times. It's practiclly home", I say sarcaticlly with a huge grin. She smirks but then rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Cute", she says scoffing. "But save if for home, don't mess up that interview in front of Panem".

I raise an eyebrow. "Just because you don't like the Capitol, doesn't mean you can diss it...", she says. She gets close to me and hisses in my ear. "And do you know how much trouble you'll get Katniss in?".

She goes back to her seat on the bed next to me and my mouth is agape. "But you're from the Capitol...". Isn't she supposed to me stuck up and snotty? What happened to the citizens that looked below us and couldn't care less what happened to us?

Being actually wise, she laughs and smirks. "You think because I come from the Capitol, I can't have a heart? I'd almost be offended.", she teases. A real smile actually crept on my lips.

Maybe some Capitols people aren't too bad. Some might get a smile out of you.

Katniss' POV

The interview is happening soon, I pace back and forth. How will I convince Peeta to propose to me? As I keep thinking and pacing, I stop dead in my tracks when I see Gale.

He looks incredibly handsome. His black hair looking perfectly messy, his grey eyes beaming, every detail of his face glowing. He is in flowing black pants, black heavy shoes and a thin white shirt. His shirt is almost clear with metallic gold designs on them, swirling there and here. The buttons are un-buttoned just enough to show a bit of his chest, that I bet the Capitol women will go crazy for.

Being an experienced hunter he sees me staring and smirks. "You know, I'm not the only one who looks stunning", he says with a wide smile.

My cheeks begin to heat up and I blush. He is about to lean in and kiss me but Haymitch walks in and clear his throat. He glares at me and I roll my eyes at him. Effie also jumps in the room preppy and ready.

"Are we all ready? Where is Peeta and Madge?", she squeals in worriment. Just in time, Madge and Peeta comes in, looking at each other, laughing and smiling.

Instantly my hands grips as I see Madge have that twinkle in her eye when she looks at Peeta. When I look into Peeta's eyes, I see happiness. Jealousy quickly rises in my body. He loves me, and I still can't make him happy. But when Madge attempts to, she makes him happy easily. Quickly I cool myself off, I can't get mad at Madge just for being friendly.

"Come on, everyone", Haymitch prods. He pushes us out into the blinding lights of the paparazzi as they blast us with multiple of questions.

"Katniss is is true that you love Gale Hawthorne ?"

"Gale Hawthorne, are you in love with Katniss Everdeen?"

"Peeta, how do you feel about Katniss' confession?"

Finally, we get out of the herd and get inside. Instantly, I remember this place to be the live stadium where we got interviewed before the games. The very place where Peeta confessed his undying love to me. The crowd is an an uproar as we take our seats on a long couch where Ceaser Flickerman awaits.

Gale in on my left side at the end of the couch, while Peeta is on my right and Madge is on his right. Just looking at them sitting close together sends a pumping jealousy runs up my vanes. After Ceaser calms down the crowd, he greets us and gets down to business.

"Hello Katniss and Peeta, great to see you again. And you brang your friends too!".

"Hello Ceaser, I'm guessing you missed us didn't you?", Peeta says, bringing back his old humour.

They go on with their humorous routine that sends the crowd in hysterics. Hoping that this could go on for the rest of the interview he resumes to the rest of us.

"Welcome, Gale Hawthorne. You have been friends with Katniss for how long?".

"Years", he says simply, even a bit rudely. I nudge him in the side un-noticed as I tell him to loosen up.

"Anything special you and Katniss did back at home?", Ceaser asks. Gale hesitates to speak, because I already know the answer we cannot share. Hunting.

"Carrying her around on my back, where else would have I gotten these muscles?", he pretends to flaunt his muscles (which are actually pretty large), and the crows laughs, along with women who almost faint.

"You're a big lad, handsome too, does the audience agree?", he asks. Women in the Capitol cheer loudly, nothing compared to Finnick Odair's cheers of course. I imagine bright coloured Capitol woman drooling over Gale, he must think the same thing because I visibly see him squirm.

"I guess I look alright, nothing compared to Katniss", he says playfully, acting charming. I'm surprised that he isn't being stubborn, after all, he does hate the Capitol. I see Cinna at the corner of my eye, he does a twirling motion with his finger and I know to spin.

Getting up, I twirl in my dress as the fabric whips around sending me in the illusion of flames.

Madge's POV

Katniss whirls around, her arms in the sky and she looking beautifully stunning. Her hair is shimmering and wavy that goes perfect with her flame dress. I see Peeta and Gale practically drool when see stare at her in awe. Gale has a twinkle in his eye when he eyes her and jealousy starts to heat up in my body. He complimented Katniss on her appearance, while I am on the end of the couch with no awe.

Looking down to my emerald studded dress I know that it is beautiful but not as much as hers. Even if I look amazing, she looks breathtaking, all eyes on her. Another wave of jealousy comes through me knowing that she has everything.

"And your name is Madge Undersee I have heard. Would you like to introduce yourself and tell a bit about your life?", he asks her. I blush from shyness and start. "Well, I have been Katniss' friend for as long as I remember. I am the mayor's daughter and I was the one to give Katniss' token, the Mockingjay pin", I says simply, not wanting to get deep into my life.

"So I am guessing she was your best friend, Katniss?", he asks.

"Yes, and Gale",she says coolly.

Katniss' POV

My eyes visibly widen realizing the mistake I just made, reeling Gale into this conversation.

"Speaking of Gale, we believe that you proclaimed that you loved him, is that true?".

My heart speeds to extremes as I try to find a way out. The next thing I say has to be right.

Peeta's POV

My head is throbbing, wanting to do what's best for her a not propose to her whatever she says. But I can't stand it, I need to help her. I grasp Katniss' hand. Before I can re-think the topic, my words come out.

"She's been in a lot of stress lately, and her hormones are driving her crazy, she's literally bouncing off the walls at times. Do you want to share the great news?", I ask. I hope she says the right thing, my heart is beating a mile a minute.

She hesitates looking at me with confused grey eyes asking, 'Are you sure?'. I nod at her and she has a smile on her face. Partly because she has to act proud of the news and partly because she knows that this will help with the I-love-Gale incident.

"Well...", she leaves everyone in suspense. Everyone is hushing each other and awaiting the news. Her face brightens as she announces. "I'm pregnant".

Everyone screams and cheers congratulating us. Ceaser is trying to say something but everyone is hooting too loud we can't hear. Once he hushes everyone down, he smiles at Katniss.

"I know how having a baby can send someone on the hysterics, you should have seen my wife!", he supports. She nods and laughs as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you think you should have slowed things down, after all you are just a couple" he notes. This is it, I think. I have to propose, I can't let her fight her way through this alone. Pulling out the ring box that Haymitch gave to me, I get down on one knee and look up into her shimmering grey eyes. If only I could say this and actually mean it.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?".

She looks at me with sorry but nods and has a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yes, Peeta!", she says. I slip the ring onto her finger as everyone goes crazy, everyone is bouncing off the walls. I pull her into a kiss that makes me melt and warms my heart, but all it is to her is nothing but an act. Just an act.

Katniss' POV

I can't believe he did it for me, it must have been hard but he has done it. Gale looks at me with confusion in his eyes, after all, he didn't want me to do it just as much as Peeta didn't want to.

Ceaser gets a call from his ear piece. Once he is done speaking to the person, he smiles even brighter. "President Snow is arriving. He requested to congratulate you two love birds in person!", he announces. The crowd hoots in agreement. A few minutes later, President Snow arrives with a puffy-lipped smile on his face.

"Congratulations to you two! I knew from the beginning, you two were ment to be!", he pulls us into an embrace. My head is against him with the over whelming aroma or blood and roses, I surprised myself that I didn't upchuck my breakfast on his suit. Pulling myself out, I raise an eyebrow at him. Did I do it? Can you leave me alone now? Is everything alright from now on?

He smiles and nods. Yes. Gale won't die.

* * *

Hurrah, we are soo close to the end. Really, only a couple more chapters! Hope you liked it, review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, happy valentine's day! Enjoy !

* * *

Katniss' POV

In bed my eyes are wide open. All my thoughts are swarming around in my head, stress in building up. Once we get home I will start my plan. Make the cameras happy, once they get home divorce Peeta, and be with Gale. I groan as all the thinking gives me a headache, so I give my mind a break. Peeta is sleeping next to me soundlessly, once we got to our room he slept without another word to me. After all he has done for me, I'm going to break his heart. He did all of this for me, even if he didn't want to. I do care about him, really. But I don't know if it's as strong as the love I have for Gale.

Letting myself have at least a few hours of sleep, I allow my eyes to close and my thoughts to drift away.

I'm awaken by my prep team hovering inches from my face.

"She's awake!", Venia squeals as they move away to give me space.

"Why are you guys here?", I grumble, wanting more sleep.

They all laugh. "We are prepping you for the cameras when you come back to District 12 today".

All the memories flash back trough my mind, I groan thinking about how I have to pretend that I am engaged with Peeta. Once we get home they will interview me for hours and finally I will be free from the cameras and they attention.

They pull me way into the washroom, where they prep me for the cameras.

Gale's POV

After being prepped and clothed into a normal button-up shirt and black pants, they sent me off to do what ever I like. My mind is still numb from what happened at the interviewed. Will she ever get out of the clutches of the Capitol?

I decide that once I get home, Catnip and I will go hunting like good times. Maybe after everything, our lives can back to the way they should be. Free, happy, her and I together. Suddenly, I'm eager to step out of the Capitol-made train and be home.

I wait in the living room, hoping that we can end this as soon as possible.

Peeta comes in and locks eyes with me. His eyes are full of sorrow and hurt that makes it hard to not comfort him. But all I can think of is how he came in between Katniss and I. He proposed to her after he begged her not to.

Before he knows what hit him, I grab him by the shoulders and throw him onto the couch. His eyes are wide in bewilderment. "What did you do?", I hiss at him.

He swallows and looks deep into my eyes. "I couldn't bear to let her suffer there. She was in desperate need of help so I did", he says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah right, Loverboy. You just wanted Katniss to yourself!".

Now he arrows his eyes at me and steps closer towards me. "Don't you ever call me that again. And I did it for her sake, not mine. She can't live without you, Gale. And what about her family, there are in danger too. You can't let her be broken like that if her loved ones died", he says trembling with annoyance and anger.

Before I can open my mouth to speak he says, "She's all yours. You are the one she truly loves". He leaves without another words, leaving me looking dumbfounded. Maybe I thought wrong about him, maybe he is a good guy after all.

Madge's POV

After having a minor prep, I am allowed to wait in the living room waiting until he get dropped off at the District 12. I am eager to come back, the Capitol train was luxury, but I'm getting homesick.

My thoughts keep trailing back to the interviews. Peeta married Katniss. They are in love. I have a chance with Gale. Speaking of Gale...

Once I step into the living room I see Gale on the couch, his elbows on his leg, fist against his chin. "Oh, hello Gale", I greet.

"Hey, Madge", he says.

My heart is beating out of my chest, I'm standing here like a complete idiot. "Excited to go home?'", I ask. Obviously he does.

"Yes", he says simply.

"Oh", is all I can respond with. An awkward silence is in the room. Thankfully, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and Katniss come into the room.

"We're almost there, everyone!", Effie squeals in excitement. She flashes everyone a pearly white smiles and bounces are heels excitedly. Her orange hair tilts to the side at the smallest bit. I remember from a year ago at the Reaping when she had crazy pink hair, compared to the pumpkin colour she has now, I miss the other one. She sits on the edge of the couch next to Gale, who visibly shifts in an un- comfortable way to the side.

The train stops and everyone stands up, ready to prepare for the cameras at our own district, wanting to capture the home-coming.

Haymitch opens the door and instantly I am blinded from the flashes of the bright cameras.

Katniss' POV

The cameras swarm us with the flashing of the cameras. Haymitch mumbles for me to keep together the love act. So, I grab Peeta's hand in mine as we step out into the crowd.

Haymitch leads us to the stage where I'll be doing my speech of how much of an honour it was to win. But honestly, it wasn't.

As I take a first step onto the stage, my vision gets blurry from the rays of sun beaming down at my eyes. Quickly, I blink my eyes rapidly to get away the dizzy feeling. Peeta squeezes my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smile at him. When I look deeply into his ocean eyes, I feel something churning inside me. Emotions that run of my vanes and spine that gives me a tingling sensation. A warm feeling engulfs my body that makes my knees feel weak under my weight. _No, I love Gale. _I tell myself. Even if I convince myself that it's true, I can't help notice this feeling I get when I look up into his eyes.

Before I can assume Effie starts to introduce ourselves, even though everyone in Panem knows us from being the star-crossed lovers. She congratulates us for our engagement and hope that we can live our lives happily with each other. I see Haymitch in the corner of my eyes as he mouths the words without letting anyone notice.

_Kiss. _He is mouthing. _Kiss._

But Gale, he's right there. Gale is looking at me with sadness in his eyes as he watches our fake love play. I know he knows what's best so I lean into Peeta, our lips inch closer and closer apart.

Gale's POV

Without wanting to watch the love of my life kiss another person, I turn on my heels and go to the place where I can let my emotions out. The woods. I look over my shoulder and Katniss is finished with her kiss with Peeta, all I can see in her cloudy, beautiful grey eyes is betrayal. She wanted me to be there to support her, but I can't take it. Each fake kiss, hug and hand-holding tears at my heart bit by bit each time.

Once I get to the woods, I slide under in the old weak spot that is so familiar, after being used hundred and hundreds of times. Actually, I should be visiting my family so they know I am back, but I want to clear my mind from everything.

After retrieving some bows and arrows, a knife, and a coil of wire, I go deep into the woods awaiting for some fresh game to catch.

After what seemed to be an hour of preparing snares and shooting a turkey, I feel satisfied and make my way out of the woods. I stash the contents in a familiar hollow tree as I slink under the fence. Cray the Peacekeeper hasn't had a fresh catch in a while, because of Katniss and I being at the Victory Tour, so I decide to sell the turkey to him.

As I walk to where Cray should be, there's a new Peacekeeper. Instantly my eyes go wide and I do my best to hide it. But it's too late, he's seen it.

"What have you gotten here?", he asks in a teasing voice. I open my mouth to answer but before anything can come out of my mouth, he grabs me by my front collar, causing me to not be able to breath. "Come with me", he breathes.

He practically drags me to the stage where people get whipped. People are gathered about, ready to be sent to my consequence.

Madge's POV

"Did you, or did you not poach this wild turkey?", a gruff voice asks.

"I did". The voice is so familiar, Gale.

Oh no, this isn't good. If someone is caught poaching they are sentenced to get... whipped.

Gale is tied to the post, along with the turkey, ready to be punished.

As fast as I can, I try to work my way to the stage. _Slash_! The new Peacekeeper whips him and I can see him grit his teeth as his bare back takes the impact. Swerving around the people, I scurry along, wanting to get there.

Katniss' POV

Sprinting. Sprinting as fast as my legs can carry, I'm the fastest runner at my school so I should be able to get to Gale at the stage, getting whipped. But everyone is in my way, I can't get there. _Slash !_ He gets another whip, which makes me sprint faster.

"Move!", I scream at people. They make way for me, as a pathway clears up to the stage.

I see him, slumped down unconscious with a horrid back torn to shreds.

Just as I am about to jump in front of Gale to block the blow, I see Madge sweeping across the stage in front of the whip. _Slash ! _She falls to the ground unconscious next to him, their blood in a mixed puddle.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review! Requested scenes, pov's, anything? REVIEW !


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, I have'nt updated in like... forever, busy busy week I had. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

* * *

Madge's POV

As my eyes flutter open, I hear voices.

"She's awake!", a small voice belonging to a young girl announces. My eyes find light as I look up. An adorable blond girl with brilliant blue eyes like Peeta's is looking down at me.

I start to rub my face and eyes but instantly regret it. I groan as my hand picks at a long scab on my cheek.

"You took quite a blow yesterday". My eyes wonder to find Haymitch grinning at me. "If you wanted to get hurt from a whip, you could have done some poaching of your own", he says. He guffaws at his own poor joke as he takes a drink from his alcohol. Sitting up I look at where I am, and the people in the room with me.

Obviously I am in a house from the Victor's Village, Katniss' to be exact.

Once I get up I start to groan, feeling all the blood I lost. "What happend?", I mumble.

"You jumped in front of Gale when he was about to get his fourth whip.", she says, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Where is he?", I say, searching around me frantically. Then I see him next to me on a table. His hair is over his eyes that are squeezed shut in pain. His chest is faced down and his back exposed, that have some nasty slashes from the whip. His still figure gives me watery eyes, but I quickly hide it away from the eyes watching me.

"You're almost completely healed, because Katniss' mother is such a great healer", Peeta says with a smile. I look up to see Katniss' mother than doesn't look too different from my own mother. Blond wavy hair with blue eyes that seemed to be clouded away in deep thought.

"Thank you ", I say. She nods and starts rummaging through a cabinet.

"We'll have to use an herbal medicine for them to take by mouth", she says to Prim. Prim nods and starts to get what seems to be leaves and herbs.

"But that isn't strong enough!", Katniss exclaims. They both start arguing about the medicine for Gale and I to take to kill the pain. Then, I get an idea.

"My mother has bottles of liquid that works as painkillers, I can get them right now", I offer. Katniss' mother hesitates but nods.

Once I get up, I feel more pain than I ever felt before but I hide it as I walk out the door outside.

Katniss' POV

Every detail about what happened makes me angry. How Madge jumped in front of Gale instead of me. How she always seems innocent that you cannot hold a grudge towards her.

What does Gale think of this? His love didn't come to save her, but her friend did. Will that make an impression of her lovable personality that will drive him towards her. I cannot lose Gale to her. Not to anyone.

I walk over to Gale and rest the back of my hand against his cheek. He seems so helpless, with searing pain coursing through his body that I cannot help. But instead Madge will be giving him medicine that will stop the pain. Maybe I'm being too paranoid, but I can't be too careful. Once Gale slips out of my reach, I cannot get him back.

Peeta looks at me with sad eyes, but walks over to the kitchen to do whatever, walking in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Gale", I whisper to him, even though he can't hear.

Just then, the phone rings. I walk over to the phone and answer.  
"Hello?", I call.

"Hello, Katniss!". Effie. The Capitol accent is too familiar to deny.

"Hello, Effie", I greet. "Why did you call?"

"We're here!", she squeals.

"What, who?", I exclaim.

"Your prep team. We came to visit you, so Cinna can help you with your talent. Also Peeta's prep team also, to get shots of his talent as well. Cameras will be here, so you need to be prepped!", she says excitedly. "Sorry if this is short notice".

"It's alright, Effie. When will you be here?",I ask.

"In a about five minutes, we'll see you there", she says.

"Okay, bye Effie".

"Bye, Katniss".

"Peeta?", I call out to the kitchen. Peeta comes out and looks at me.

"Yes, Katniss?", he answers.

"Our prep teams will be coming here shortly, so we have to get ready for them", I say.

"Our prep teams? Why so?", he asks.

"They are going to record us doing our talents", I say.

"Oh, alright", he says. You can hear the pain in his voice. He heads for the door to his house to get his paints. But I stop him by grabbing his wrist. He looks at me with confusion.

"Peeta, I'm sorry for everything. But we can't ignore each other like this every time a camera isn't here. Can we just be friends?".

He looks at me then a faint smile plays on his lips. The warmth of his smile sends shudders down my spine as I smile back at him. "I would love that, Katniss".

"But Peeta, when they come here they can't see Gale like this", I point out, He nods.

"We should talk to Cinna, you did say you trust him".

We are interrupted by a knock of the door. I expect the prep team to appear when Prim answers the door, but we are greeted by a shivering Madge.

"Come in, Madge", Prim says with a smile. She takes the box from her and puts it on the table, as Madge takes off her boots and jacket.

Madge retrieves the box and hands it to my mother. My mother expertly takes out a needle from the box, fills it with a clear liquid and injects it into Gale. Gale visibly relaxes and I can hear the faintest sigh that makes me smile.

"What is that?", I ask.

"It's like a high dose of liquid painkillers. They mostly use it in the Capitol", my mother answers. I nod. I'm about to ask more questions until another knock is heard. I go to answer it and crack it the slightest bit.

"Hello, Effie. Is Cinna there, I need to talk to him", I say.

"Yes, he is. But remember discluding others isn't very polite", she lectures.

"Sorry, Effie. It's important". She nods and Cinna is at the front of the door. I let him in and tell the others to wait outside. His eyes widen a bit at Gale, when he sees him unconscious.

"What happened to Gale?", he asks calmly.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you. We can't be filmed here because they will see Gale and know that he got whipped, the Capitol will turn that into a scene if they hear about it. You're the only one I can trust", I tell him.

He nods slowly, taking a second to comprehend everything. "Peeta, would you mind filming at your house?", Cinna asks politely. Peeta smiles.

"Not at all".

Once Cinna goes out to tell them, the camera crew takes our belongings to Peeta's house. Peeta and I are getting ready with out jackets and boots, and I think about Gale. I see Prim and my mother also getting prepared, while packing some medicine.

"Mother, who is going to watch over Gale when you and Prim go help at the hospital tonight", I ask. I almost completely forgot about it. My mother grimaces but then comes to a conclusion.

"Magde will look over him. Is that alright, Madge?", she asks.

"Yes, of course", Madge agrees innocently. My mother smiles and thanks her.

"Bye, Katniss. Bye, Peeta", my mother says and leaves with Prim as they walk out the back door. Madge takes a chair and sits next to Gale's unconscious figure. I'm about to say something else but Effie squeals.

"Come on, Katniss!".

Peeta takes my hand and walks me out. Just as Peeta closes the door, I see Madge take her hand in Gale's, that makes me clench my fist for the rest of the walk.

Gale's POV

My eyes find light as I wedge them open with all the energy I have. I expect to see the face of Katniss, but I'm awakened by a sweet face with beautiful eyes. Then I realize it's Madge.

"Madge?", I mumble.

"Gale, you're awake!", she exclaims. She hugs me but then quickly gets off me, a blush creeping onto her face.

I groan as I flip of my chest and sit up. I see a nasty slash on her face and wonder how she got it.

"What happened to your face?", I ask politely as possible.

She turns even redder. "I saw you getting whipped, so before you could get severely hurt, I jumped in front of you", she mumbles.

I bite my lip. Why would Madge Undersee that is wealthy, come to my aid, a person from the Seam. Suddenly, I'm frustrated. Merchants always have to look down at the people from the Seam, assuming we are too weak and helpless to care for ourselves.

"Why did you do it", I ask harshly.

At first she looks taken aback by my tone but presses her lips together and said. "I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt", she barely whispers.

The way she said it, made me knew she meant it. She is different from the rest of the merchant girls, or any girl for that matter. Her personality is actually caring, helpful. How could I be so rude to judge her. My mind clashes back to the day of the Reaping. I ranted about how she gets all the spoils and wealth that makes her sweep by life easily. It isn't because of her, it's because of the Capitol that makes us suffer. And when I gave a sarcastic comment on her dress, I didn't mean it. She actually looked stunning in that white dress that complimented her figure.

"Thank you, Madge", I whisper, giving her a faint smile.

She yawns. "You're welcome".

"But where's everyone?", I ask curiously.

"Oh, Prim and her mother are at the hospital helping. While Peeta and Katniss are at his house getting interviewed or something", she says.

"Oh", is all I can respond. Why is Madge here instead of Katniss? I push the thought away, knowing that the interview was probably forced."How long have I been out?", I ask.

"I'm not sure, when I woke up from being unconscious, you were still knocked out", she says, yawning again. I nod.

"Are you tired, I can watch the house while you sleep", I offer. She looks hesitant but then nods.

"Where?", she asks, looking around. I look around and get an idea.

"I don't think Katniss will mind you sleeping in her room for a bit", I answer.

"Alright", she says. She starts to walk but has to cling onto the railing to keep from falling.

"Want me to carry you?". The words come out before I can even think about it.

"Are you sure?", she asks. I nod. "Okay, thank you Gale".

Taking her in my arms, she is as light as Katniss when I tried carrying her before. Possibly even lighter than her. She instantly closes her eyes and yawns as I carry her up. Her figure looks fragile and delicate, as if you can break her by the slightest touch. She looks fresh and young.

Once we get to Katniss' room, I set her onto the soft bed, whiling tucking her in the covers. Something churns inside of me when I look at her beautiful face. The only feeling I get when I'm with Katniss. Before I know it, I'm leaning towards her.

Madge's POV**  
**  
Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe I'm paranoid. Maybe both. Instead of wondering if this is real or not, I let myself enjoy the moment. Our lips meet as I drift between being conscious and unconscious. Even if it's real or not, I can defiantly feel the pumping of adrenaline in my rapid heartbeat and the warm touch of his soft lips.

* * *

I know, it probably seems rushed, doesn' it? Sorry if anyone seems OOC, but you know what happens when you are in a crazy situation (:. Please, review! They make my day (;


	15. Chapter 15

Kaay, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been having lotsa stuff to do, including basketball. (We won our game today XD)  
THIS IS IMPORTANT: I'm gonna be going to a class camp for three days (Monday-Wednesday), so I won't be updated until Sunday, I'll give you as much chapters as I can to satisfy you until I come back from my camp trip|! Hurrah, I'll miss you guys alot! ):  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gale's POV

Just as I detach my lips from Madge, I hear the hurt voice from behind me.

"Gale...".

When I whip around, I see Katniss standing there. Actually, barely standing there. Her legs are shaking violently, unable to support her weight as she watches the scene before her. Her lips are quivering, holding back either sobs, threats or possibly both. But worst of all when I look into those eyes, those beautiful grey eyes. They are full of tears threatening to spill out, full of hurt and anger, full of betrayal. And even worst that that, her eyes are looking at someone who did something unforgivable.

"Katniss wait...", I say. But it's too late, she runs off from her own house, hurt by her best two friends. I want to go after her, but what do I say, how can I explain my actions? To tell the truth, I don't know why I did it myself.

But after thinking for a while, I think it's better to tag her down. As I run towards the stomps and steps, I think of my explanation. I can't think of anything really, I regret everything.

In the corner of my eye, I see Katniss running towards who knows where.

"Catnip!", I yell. She hears my voice and sprints even faster. I curse under my breath, regretting that time in the summer when I coached her how to sprint faster than she already could.

Letting all my energy explode into one sprint, I dash towards her. Before I know it, I am a couple metres behind her. As I reach forward, my fingers make contact with her skin...

Next thing I know it, I have her locked in a tight grip, her body spun around facing me. Surprisingly, there are tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she looks at me dead in the eye, full of hurt.

"Leave me alone, Gale!",she demands.

"Please just let me explain", I say. She keeps looking up at me, looking fragile. I take a deep breath and let the words flow out naturally.

"Katniss, I didn't mean to hurt you! It was a complete misunderstanding, I didn't want for it to happen", I say, trying to explain to her and myself.

"Then why did you do it?", she hisses, narrowing her eyes up to me.

"That's it, I don't know! It was in the moment, and I couldn't control my actions! My emotions were running high because of stress and I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me, Catnip. I don't love Madge, I truly love you", I plead to her. She looks at me with a confused expression, her eyebrows knitted together as she studies my face. I just noticed I was holding my breath, her face is too hard to read, I don't know if she believes me or not.

Finally, her facial expression changes, and I am not too thrilled about it. Her eyes narrow up at me, with a tear at the corner of her eye. "Come get me when you have a better expression", she whispers. Just like that she walks off in the direction she ran away from before, and now I see where she is headed towards. Peeta's house.

Katniss's POV

_How could he do this, he said he loved me but he lied._ I run towards Peeta's house, going towards the only person I can actually be comfortable with at this moment. Wiping away all the traces of tears, I knock on his door, knowing I have to be strong.

After a minute, Peeta opens the door.

"Hey, Katniss. Would you like to come in?", he asks politely. I nod. He opens the door wide for me to come in and shuts the door behind me. As usual, his house smells of cinnamon, bread and baked good. It smells heavenly and familiar. It smells like Peeta.

"Would you like anything? Tea?", he asks. I nod dumbly, not wanting to talk now or the sobs will pour out. Taking a seat on the couch, I can't stop my leg from shaking. Actually, my whole body from shaking.

He comes back with tea and a plate of home-baked cookies. As he sets down the food and takes a seat next to me, he studies my face and body.

"Katniss, are you alri-".

Before I know it, I fall into Peeta's arms, sobbing. He doesn't question the random movement, he just welcomes me in his arms as he pulls me onto his lap. I keep sobbing as he rubs my back and coos comforting things to me. After crying myself dry, Peeta cups my face with his warm hands, making me look up at him.

"What happened, Katniss?", he asks. After breathing in and out, I tell him the whole story. From the moment I saw the horrid scene, to when I ran over here. Once I finish the story, new tears are streaming down my face. I bury my face into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. He pulls me into his lap once again, with his arms secure around my waist. I rest my head in his neck and I wrap my arms around is chest. I feel relaxed, only to hear my silent sobs and Peeta's steady heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Katniss", he whispers into my hair, sending shivers down my neck. I nod.

He pulls me from out of my hiding place, and once again makes eye contact with him. "You know I'll always be here for you, Katniss", he says, his voice barely audible.

Staring up into his brilliant blue eyes makes my breath taken away, everything around us melts, it's just me and him. Before I know it, I'm leaning towards him, and his body mimics. It feels so right, my heart is racing. But just before my lips make contact with his, I stop and spin away. He looks at me in confusion as I get up from my seat.

"Katniss...". It's too late, I run towards my house that is pretty much right there in front of me. He steps out onto his porch and I can barely here him whisper. "Please don't leave...".

Once I get into my house, I slam the door shut, forgetting about Madge upstairs.

Everything makes sense now. Gale was trying to explain the feeling that he got with Madge, with little success. It's just like what happened to Peeta and I. After looking into his eyes, the moment felt right but I didn't mean to almost kiss him. Now I know what to do. I owe Gale an apology, soon. Before I lose him for good.

* * *

You thought that they would kiss, didn't you? XD If you didn't, you're a good thinker ;D So yeah, leave me some super nice reviews for when I leave, well, when I leave this Monday.


	16. Chapter 16

HELLO AGAIN! I am soo sorry for the months wait.. I didn't know how to continue this, but I got an idea after some motivation. Also it's near the end of the year, so we're preparing for graduation (not me, I'm still in grade 7), and lots of other stuff. This is almost coming to an end :C . But don't worry, cause I plan on doing more fanfiction stories about the Hunger Games, and maybe some maximum ride stories, I love that series too : D

SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND ENJOY!

* * *

Madge's POV

My body jolts from the sound of a slamming door, an angry door slam to be exact. I look around to find that no presence is with me, not even Gale. As I get up, my mind feels fuzzy but I remember exactly what happened last night. He kissed me, Madge Undersee.

I start to get up, wanting to find Gale. But I freeze thinking of the consequences. Gale truly loves Katniss, and Katniss loves him, yet I love him too. Suddenly I get a massive headache, the situation growing larger. I don't want to get in the way of their friendship. But the love for Gale is much more powerful than that, it blinds me from the obstacles getting in the way.

But everything is too much. If you loved someone, would you let your love blind out friendship? I don't have the answer, one of them that would seem like the right choice but make me feel deflated. But the other one making me happy, yet seeming selfish. I can't possibly win.

Once I go down the stairs, go outside and shut the door, I feel completely isolated. Gale's gone, Katniss probably hates me now, who do I really have in my life? As I walk down a narrow pathway, now knowing where I'm going I know how to settle this. It's time to talk to Gale alone, one on one. But I have a feeling that he'll be with Katniss..

Katniss' POV

Why does my life have to me more complicated than it already is? Why must there be more drama, that seems to have sequels that continue on forever, a plot that seems to torture the main character until the end seems near but it never comes. Why can't I have a happy ending?

All these questions seem to wire into my brain as I hang up the phone, finishing the conversation with Effie. Since Peeta and I are the biggest hit since Finnick Odair, we are "honoured" to be one of the representatives for the celebration at the Capitol. Since the third Quarter Quell is coming up, they decided to open their new building which is built completely of screens, making it into one huge screen where the Capitol Citizens can gather to watch the tributes being reaped, the daily updates of deaths, and the games that they absolutely love. It still sickens me. But of course I have to accept, or my life can worsen, if that is even possible. Not only do I have to go along with their celebration, but I also have to live there for a minimum of three months. I don't know why, but of course, President Snow does. I'm guessing it has to do something with feeding the frenzy of people who are always wanting something out of the star cross lovers. Now tomorrow afternoon I have to pack my belongings and go, ready for three months in the Capitol along with my fiance, Peeta. But I don't know how on earth I'll explain this to Gale, but the least I could do is try.

The last time I saw him was when I left him to go to Peeta, which was a complete mistake. He's probably around town, hurt from the way I acted towards him. I run out the door on my search for Gale, before my time is gone. But when I see that it's already getting dark, I know that there's little chance of finding him in time.

Peeta's POV

"Okay Effie, bye".

I hang up the phone and sigh, once again another way President Snow is controlling my life. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be on vacation with Katniss for three months. But when it's forced and I know she doesn't love me back like I thought she did in the games, it seems wrong, because it is wrong. There's no chance that she could love me, I know that she loves Gale after knowing him for so long. But maybe if the Capitol haven't reaped me I could have a chance to get to know her without it being forced. At the same time, I remember the many times I tried to approach her but never could. Maybe going to the Capitol and getting to protect her was a gift to me, but still, I blame the Capitol for all the faults in my life.

"Might as well start packing", I mumble to myself as I walk up the stairs. As I reach the top, I notice how empty and lonely it feels in this house, which is the exact same how my heart feel as well...

Gale's POV

Walking down the familiar pathway I take towards my house, I don't think anyone could possibly be in a mood worse than mine. My one true love doesn't believe me and ran off with my enemy, I don't think you could smile after that happening to you. I wish I could talk to Katniss alone without so many interruptions, but I know that she wouldn't want to see me, she's probably with Peeta this very moment...

A dark blurry figure stands out in the corner of my eye. Since it is dark out, there is no other presence out expect for me, and that dreary shadow almost blending into the darkness but still the outline of the silhouette is visible. _Katniss._

Of course my legs starts to pry my body weight forward coming towards her with my utter silence that I have from years in the woods. But once I become a few yards near her, I hesitate to call her name. Having flash backs from our last conversation, it didn't end too pretty, I doubt she even wants to catch a glimpse of my face. Even though I crave to hear her sweet bliss of a voice again, I know that it will only make me happy, not her. As a good friend I should leave her to be, it may not be good for me, but it will benefit her and that's all that matters. Maybe sometime she'll be calling my name, or trying to find me, or trying to catch a glimpse of my face. But with the anger she is in now, I doubt that will happen.

Katniss's POV

Slumped on a faded beaten up bench, I feel defeated. After on my quest for Gale, I have come back empty handed, the important information not shared with him. It almost seems as if he was hiding from me, which I wouldn't be surprised if he was. After what horrible things I said or screamed to him, I doubt he doesn't even want to see me again. Even if he said he did love me, even the things you love can turn around on you. Just like what I did, and I regret it.

As darkness turns into pure darkness, I know there is no hope in telling him about my stay in the Capitol. Treading home on my feet weighing as heavy as cement, I try to ignore the different scenarios playing in my head about what can happen.

Once I make it home, I shut the door silently, not wanting to wake up my mother and Prim. Falling onto the couch tiredly, I groan as I remember having to pack for my "_big big big day" _tomorrow. Walking up the stairs seem fatal and never ending due to the poor capability of simple movement I have, but finally I make it to my bedroom.

I know it is my own stubbornness that made me so determined to find Gale, I could have told Hazelle to tell him, but that doesn't see fair to him. It would seem as if he wasn't even worth enough of my time to tell him face to face. Imagine your love leaving you without even tell you themselves. Knowing I would feel utterly stunned if that happened to me, I couldn't do it. And my mind was set on finding Gale, so my mind stuck to that. Just like when Peeta and I were in the games, after a while my destiny was to bring Peeta home, and I accomplished that goal along with some help. Hopefully, I accomplish this goal aswell.

* * *

Sorry if this seems rushed, when I have ideas I type as fast as I can to let it all out. I promise it won't take that long for the next chapter, cause I have some of it typed and I have the storyline worked out now, thank you for your patience and it will posted in maybe a week-ish? Please review : D


End file.
